Promenons nous dans les sous bois !
by Eladora
Summary: Hermione retrouve, le temps de son mémoire universitaire, le chemin de Poudlard. Une improbable rencontre est à l'ordre du jour. SR/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un coucou à tous pour cette nouvelle histoire autour du couple Severus/Hermione._**

**_Disclaimer : Les perso...cf mon profil. _**

**_Pairing : Severus R/ Hermione G._**

**_Rating : M  
_**

**_L'histoire se situe après Poudlard mais l'action s'y déroule néanmoins. Je n'en dévoilerai pas plus pour le moment histoire de garder un peu de suspens._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Eladora._**

**0°0o0°0**

**Prologue.**

— Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille, Severus.

— C'est expressément ce pour quoi je suis ici ! S'opposa immédiatement ce dernier en se campant bien face à son interlocuteur comme s'il avait encore le pouvoir d'influencer en cet instant ce dernier d'une quelconque façon alors qu'un sentiment de peur létal naufrageait les prunelles dorées. Ma demande est pourtant simple, argua Severus comme s'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de gouter à une crème glacée. Quoique pour lui, il pouvait s'agir là d'un véritable exploit. Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile mais n'oublie pas que j'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de problèmes si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, ajouta Severus pour ne pas essuyer un refus.

Il savait l'homme malléable pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises se faire trop souple envers ses amis. Cependant, sa demande était d'un tout autre ordre. Une légère rougeur colora les pommettes de son vis à vis. Mais derrière cette fragilité passagère se cachaient bien des souffrances qui avaient sans doute échappé à l'homme en noir. C'est du moins ce que cette scène laissait voir en apparence.

— Écoute, Severus ! Je dois y réfléchir. Je te ferais part de ma décision.

« Je n'ai pas ce temps à t'accorder » Songea Severus, la réponse sonnant à ses oreilles comme une fin de non-recevoir.

— Impero !

Le sortilège atteignit son objectif. Lupin ne parut pas lui-même surpris par sa propre réaction ou celle de Severus. Avant d'agir comme un pantin, il se retourna et Severus vit ressurgir ce sentiment de fatalité qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les deux sans conteste.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**L'histoire se situe après la guerre qui a lieu comme dans le tome 7 en dernière année. La comparaison s'arrête là. Voldemort est mort ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Vous croiserez comme autres personnages, un professeur de dfcm en son temps, son fils, ainsi qu'Harry. Ah euh oui ! Il est question de Lycanthropie, mais ça, vous l'aviez deviné. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Eladora.**

**Chapitre 1**

_Quatre ans plus tard._

Hermione sursauta en atterrissant adroitement aux abords du domaine de Poudlard. Ce mouvement brusque de son corps s'opéra par une sorte de braillement qu'elle crut entendre au moment où elle amorçait sa descente.

La jeune femme revenait à Poudlard avec un léger pincement au cœur. Chaque pas, chaque bruit, chaque déplacement et mouvement, si futile soit-il, évoquait un souvenir. Ces sept années d'études avaient eu leur lot d'allants pour la petite moldue qu'elle était. Elle était arrivée, fillette, elle quittait le château femme. Le papillon avait pris son envol.

Elle n'avait pas encore franchi les gigantesques grilles de fer forgé de l'entrée du domaine, mais avançait résolument vers elles. Minerva l'attendait. Les deux femmes s'étaient longuement entretenues avant qu'Hermione ne prenne sa décision. Mais en réalité, la jeune femme l'avait su dès qu'elle avait eu connaissance des travaux du professeur Rogue. Soit à peu près trois années après qu'elle et ses amis aient emprunté le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois.

L'air ambiant était encore chaud malgré un après-midi consommé et une moiteur de fin d'été qui obligea Hermione à s'arrêter pour enlever sa veste. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de cotonnade assortie à une petite veste cintrée. Elle la plia soigneusement avant de la ranger sur le dessus de son sac de voyage. Elle se remit en marche et entendit cette fois une succession de plaintes. Pour ainsi dire, les mêmes que lorsqu'elle arrivait. Elle n'était pas loin de l'entrée et aurait juré que ces lamentations venaient de la direction opposée. Il lui faudrait donc continuer son chemin comme pour contourner le domaine si elle voulait s'en approcher. Hermione hésita cependant. Elle était fatiguée. Son enthousiasme débordant en vue de son séjour l'avait occupé du matin au soir une semaine durant. Hermione s'endormait épuisée avec au moins autant d'idées en tête qu'elle en avait éclusées au cours de la journée. Son excitation ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle. Elle aurait bien été en mal de repousser son départ d'une seule journée. Elle avait un programme précis, en rien comparable à celui des garçons qui étaient devenus tous deux joueurs professionnels.

Pour autant qu'elle sache, Harry et Ron devaient disputer un match de Quidditch décisif, qui leur accorderait ou non le privilège de choisir leur future équipe. Le premier en tant qu'attrapeur, le second en tant que gardien. Deux postes clés où les deux jeunes gens n'avaient cessé de briller de leur scolarité au moment où ils avaient été sélectionnés en tant que professionnels. Hermione avait promis aux garçons de suivre avec application le déroulement du match. Elle avait fait de même pour chaque sélection. Aujourd'hui était un jour décisif pour les jeunes gens. Son retard remettait le suivi du match en question.

Elle avait promis à Minerva d'être là pour le dîner, pour le plat principal peut-être. Autant dire qu'elle avait accumulé du retard rien qu'en bâillant devant les grilles. Elle devait encore marcher une bonne douzaine de minutes avant de franchir les portes du château.

Mais, les gémissements de plus en plus constants titillaient sa curiosité et alimentaient les souvenirs d'un discours de bienvenue aussi long que barbant. Hermione avait le souvenir de chaque rentrée avec ce fameux rappel sur la non moins fameuse forêt interdite.

Harry, Ron, Drago Malefoy et elle-même en avaient eu la primauté après avoir écopé d'une retenue. Hagrid, qui était responsable de leurs déboires, les avait guidés au travers de la forêt sur les traces d'une licorne blessée. Malefoy avait été le premier du groupe à émettre l'idée qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un loup-garou.

Malgré la promesse que se fit Hermione, de ne plus jamais y retourner, ce fut l'une de leurs destinations favorites, sans Malefoy s'entend. La plupart des élèves n'y posèrent jamais le pied. Dumbledore avait suffisamment insisté pour que ses consignes soient respectées. Hermione estimait donc judicieux de les suivre, sauf que dans le cas présent, elle n'était plus élève.

Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de la forêt interdite étant donné qu'elle était extérieure au domaine. D'un point de vue géographique, il y avait peu ou prou de différence. D'un côté ou de l'autre, la forêt restait la forêt. Comme si cette problématique avait le pouvoir de régler son dilemme, Hermione emprunta le chemin disparaissant sous des feuillus de toutes sortes. La forêt devenait plus épaisse et plus dense à mesure qu'elle avançait. Hermione tendit l'oreille en stoppant sa progression pour être certaine d'être dans la bonne direction. Les plaintes étaient toujours audibles.

Elle déboucha dans un coin de la forêt où les arbres étaient assez espacés pour laisser apparaitre un clair de lune. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle ne la laissa pas de glace. Un animal à fourrure brune était couché dans l'herbe. L'animal était visiblement blessé. Sa patte était emprisonnée dans un piège. Ses mouvements vifs pour se dégager avaient provoqué des dégâts supplémentaires. Hermione vit en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Pas un loup-garou affreux, cruel et assoiffé de sang, mais un loup comme il en était question dès qu'on parlait de troupeaux. Il n'y avait dans le voisinage, aucune bête à sa connaissance qui aurait pu susciter l'appétit d'un loup au point de le faire s'aventurer si près du château. L'animal était effectivement très affaibli. Il avait dû s'épuiser en cherchant à échapper au piège qui mordait la chair de sa misérable patte. Hermione s'approcha de lui comme s'il s'était agi d'un animal inoffensif. Il avait beau être blessé, il n'en demeurait pas moins sauvage. La jeune femme repéra d'autres pièges suffisamment nombreux pour qu'elle pense à une chasse. La bête était-elle traquée par les gens du village ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'un braconnier désireux de se faire de l'argent sur le dos d'une créature magique ? L'animal pris au piège s'était peut-être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Hermione opta pour un sauvetage. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cet animal souffrir davantage. C'était contraire à ses principes. Elle avança toutefois prudemment bien que l'animal n'ait pas émis le moindre grognement. Il s'était tu depuis qu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Ce qui pouvait la rassurer d'une part ne la tranquillisait pas de l'autre. L'animal était possiblement trop affaibli pour réagir. Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui. Son regard parcourut la forme allongée à ses pieds. Hypnotisée par la beauté du loup, sa main disparut dans l'épaisse fourrure auquel elle délivra une caresse comme s'il s'était agi, ni plus ni moins que d'un chiot.

La jeune femme avait en mémoire l'effrayante créature qu'était devenu le professeur Lupin en se métamorphosant en loup-garou lors de leur troisième année. Il avait poussé d'infortunés gémissements qui avaient porté l'adolescente à s'adresser à l'homme tapi au fond de l'effroyable bête. Ce simple fait avait réveillé la créature qui avait emprisonné toute son humanité dans un coin de son être.

Pour autant, ce loup-ci n'avait plus émis de grognements. La jeune femme s'assura un peu de sécurité en gardant sa baguette à portée de main. Elle s'arrangea pour faire boire l'animal dont l'énorme langue pendait asséchée. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la patte emprisonnée et dégagea le piège en utilisant la magie. L'animal produisit un long gémissement quelque peu effrayant qui lui fit prendre la mesure de son imprudence. La créature sauvage aurait pu la déchirer comme une poupée de chiffons d'un coup de crocs acérés.

Sa main trembla légèrement, mais sa baguette s'agita tout de même lorsqu'elle formula un sortilège de soin. Elle prononça également des paroles apaisantes pour faire savoir à l'animal qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal. Mais à ce stade des opérations, elle ne doutait pas que le loup l'avait assimilé depuis un certain temps. Il redressa la tête. Son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme. La stupeur marqua cet instant, outrepassant la lueur de reconnaissance qui avait brillé dans les yeux de l'animal. Elle en lâcha sa patte. Ce dernier fit entendre un sombre et douloureux gémissement.

— Excusez-moi ! S'entendit-elle prononcer.

Professeur ? Se pouvait-il que… non. C'était absolument impossible et inimaginable pensa la jeune femme sur le point d'énoncer à haute et intelligible voix ce que son esprit venait de formuler en pensées.

Ses travaux portaient, d'après Minerva, sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup. C'était, déjà une formidable avancée en soit. Hermione comptait l'utiliser pour obtenir la révision des conditions inacceptables des lycanthropes, que le ministère dans sa soif de classifier et de répertorier toute chose avait pris la liberté d'assimiler à des animaux.

Leur statut n'avait jamais été clairement défini. La jeune femme entendait le clarifier et faire disparaître une fois pour toutes ces mesures discriminatoires et méprisantes à leurs égards. Elle en voulait pour preuve la démission de son ancien professeur lorsque sa condition avait été dévoilée.

Elle n'y pouvait rien à l'époque bien que cela l'ait profondément révoltée, elle et ses amis. Elle souhaitait rétablir leurs bons droits maintenant qu'elle en avait l'opportunité.

Une fois remise de la stupeur que cette rencontre avait suscitée en elle, son esprit se focalisa sur la perception qu'elle en avait eue.

Ce n'était là qu'un simple loup, une pauvre bête blessée, bien que sa taille soit plus conséquente que celle d'un loup ordinaire. Elle avança prudemment ses mains pour palper le membre blessé.

Au toucher, Hermione discerna des os brisés. La jeune femme connaissait un sortilège capable de ressouder immédiatement l'ossature, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'utiliser. L'animal n'était qu'un animal après tout avec les conséquences inhérentes à son appartenance.

Elle opta donc pour des soins en douceur et se mit à la recherche de morceaux de bois pour confectionner une attelle. Elle s'arrêta sur deux solides morceaux. Elle les maintint en place autour de la blessure par un morceau de sa doublure de robe qu'elle sacrifia.

— Voilà, dit-elle en s'adressant au loup une fois son bandage terminé.

Elle essaya de distinguer dans les yeux de l'animal, une quelconque trace d'humanité. Mais rien de plus que de profonds et sombres iris noirs.

L'animal tenta de se redresser. Hermione préféra s'éloigner de lui à cette seconde précisément alors qu'elle avait risqué à tout moment bien pire. Le loup claudiqua sur ses pattes et adopta une marche lente. Hermione recula sans le perdre des yeux. Et quand elle estima la distance suffisante et raisonnable, elle se mit à courir comme une folle dans l'autre sens. Elle arriva dans un état déplorable là où elle avait posé son bagage. Sa robe marquait un pli évident à l'endroit où elle avait déchiré le tissu et sa chevelure était aussi désordonnée que sa tenue vestimentaire était inappropriée. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter de la sorte.

Considérant comme acquis qu'elle avait définitivement raté le début du dîner, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une jupe et d'un haut. Elle jeta un regard alentour bien que l'endroit soit désert et souleva le bas de sa robe pour le faire glisser en remontant vers ses épaules, dénudant au passage son bassin, puis son ventre et enfin ses seins emprisonnés dans une fine dentelle blanche. Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent légèrement sous la nudité de son corps comme si quelqu'un avait pu la voir. Il était décidément temps qu'elle s'attelle à ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle laissa de côté cette absurde pensée et sautilla pour passer ses pieds à l'intérieur de la jupe et la refermer une fois le tissu adapté à ses hanches. Elle glissa ses bras ainsi que sa tête par les ouvertures de la cotonnade et fit descendre le tissu de ses seins à son ventre. Rhabillée, elle libéra sa chevelure en la laissant se répandre en cascade sur ses épaules. Ainsi rafraîchie, elle se remit en route.

0°0o0°0

_Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi._

Harry n'avait pas eu de raisons d'être aussi inquiet depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était l'élu. Cependant, elles étaient tout à fait différentes et justifiaient sa présence dans le bureau directorial et non sur un terrain de Quidditch.

— Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite le bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite malgré vos obligations que vous avez été forcé d'interrompre.

— Oubliez ça, Professeur McGonagall ! Je n'aurais plus eu de toute façon la tête à la compétition. Comment va-t-il ?

— Vous en jugerez par vous-même.

— Est-il si malade ?

Minerva acquiesça lentement, si lentement qu'Harry supposât que ce geste lui coûtait énormément.

— Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il rien dit si son état est aussi préoccupant ?

— C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, Monsieur Potter.

Harry parut pour le moins amusé par la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Minerva McGonagall était un des rares professeurs à l'appeler encore Harry Potter. Il avait pourtant essayé à de nombreuses reprises, mais Minerva restait inflexible.

« Vous serez toujours Monsieur Potter pour moi ! » Lui avait-elle affirmé à la fin de la guerre.

Au départ, cela l'avait agacé un peu, chatouiller son égo aurait été plus exact, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était de sa part, une profonde marque de déférence. Harry s'en était même senti flatté. Elle avait l'habileté de lui faire savoir qu'il était et resterait Harry tout en lui servant encore du Monsieur Potter.

De retour dans le monde environnant, Harry entra, précédé de Minerva, à l'infirmerie. Les lits étaient tous vides. Malgré cela, Harry perçut les rires d'un enfant. Minerva se tourna vers lui pour lui confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Ted.

— Il y a une chambre de l'autre côté. Elle est réservée, en règle générale, aux professeurs, mais je sais que Poppy l'utilise fréquemment quand l'infirmerie est bondée. C'est là que le professeur Lupin se trouve.

La première fois que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient fait sa connaissance, c'était dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il avait déjà l'apparence des gens malades et épuisés. Bien qu'il fût plus jeune, sa chevelure châtain était parsemée de mèches blanches et son visage était par endroits zébré de cicatrices. Sous cette apparence pour le moins très humble se dessinait un caractère doux et aimable qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de découvrir lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est également cette année-là que le professeur Lupin aida Harry à progresser dans son approche de la magie. Harry lui devait son premier patronus. Il lui devait également d'être le parrain de Ted.

En le voyant alité et si faible, Harry avait le sentiment qu'en lui jetant un sort, il rendrait son dernier souffle. Le besoin de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre, le réconforter, lui insuffler un peu de son énergie, de sa jeunesse et pour empêcher le malaise qui le prenait à la gorge était primordial. Pour la dernière de ses raisons, Harry s'interdit de le faire. Ted jouait tranquillement sur un tapis. Il interrompit son jeu pour se précipiter dans les bras de son parrain. Harry essaya de rester digne. Il laissa libre cours à son chagrin intérieurement. Extérieurement, il était comme à son habitude, rieur, débonnaire et un poil sérieux. Il souleva l'enfant au-dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser chaleureusement et adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à celui qu'il considérait depuis la mort de Sirius comme son deuxième parrain. Remus s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, mais on voyait bien que l'abattement était là.

— Si tu venais avec moi, Teddy. Dobby a des cookies tout chauds à te faire déguster.

— Avec un verre de lait ? S'enquit le petit garçon en livrant sa main à celle qu'il appelait désormais Mimi.

— Bien sûr.

Minerva sortit de la chambre avec l'enfant. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Remus. Il ne voulait pas perdre une fois de plus quelqu'un. Beaucoup trop de gens étaient morts autour de lui.

— Je ne suis pas encore à l'article de la mort, affirma d'une faible voix l'homme couché comme si dans sa peine celle d'Harry s'était glissée.

Ce qui était bien évidemment le cas. Et Harry s'en voulait d'avoir ajouté une dose de culpabilité aux maux de son ami.

— Tu sais que tu as interrompu un match de la plus haute importance, affirma Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais c'était bienvenu, je ne voyais pas la vérité en face. Moi et ma suffisance étions loin de faire l'unanimité. Ma belle gueule n'aurait définitivement pas suffi à asseoir ma victoire.

Son intention était de détendre l'atmosphère et de détourner par la même en usant de drôlerie leur chagrin.

— Ta belle gueule, non, affirma Remus en reprenant l'expression drolatique du jeune homme. Mais ta dextérité certainement. Crois-moi que, j'y ai réfléchi par deux fois, admit l'homme fatigué le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce que j'ai à te demander est de la plus haute importance.

Harry se raidit lorsqu'il entendit les mots synonymes de disparition.

— Tu es le parrain de Teddy. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse demander ça. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de lui lorsque…

Un cri brutal chargé de colère et de rage envahit la petite chambre.

— **Non !** Hurla le jeune homme. Ne me demande pas une chose pareille, Remus ! Tu ne vas pas mourir. **D'accord !** S'éleva la voix froide et chargée de colère contre lui devant tant de faiblesse.

— Pas tout de suite. Mais inutile de se voiler la face, Harry. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que ce moment arriverait. Toutes ces transformations ont épuisé mon corps, l'ont affaibli à tel point que je peine à me rétablir à chaque nouvelle mutation. C'est inéluctable.

— Rogue a amélioré la potion Tue-loup. D'après Hermione…

— Je suis peiné qu'après toutes ces années, tu n'aies pas réussi à passer l'éponge, Harry.

— Oh ! Ne t'y fie pas. J'ai bien plus de respect pour lui que je n'en ai eu par le passé, mais il faut bien que je tourne ma colère vers quelqu'un.

— Et ce, quelqu'un, est tout à l'évidence le professeur Rogue, affirma Remus.

Une lueur d'amusement donna un reflet chaleureux au doré délavé de ses prunelles.

— Vous en saviez quelque chose, rigola franchement le jeune homme après avoir capté le message.

— Ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret pour le moment…

0°0o0°0

Hermione fut certainement la plus surprise des deux. Bien qu'Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu retenir son amie au point de la croiser dans le Hall. Il ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant qu'elle arrivait avec son bagage à la main. Ils avaient l'air si déboussolés qu'ils tombèrent instantanément dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione avait toujours été très tactile avec Harry bien sans qu'il y ait la moindre ambigüité dans ses gestes. Harry n'était guère attiré par la gent féminine. Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. C'était ça où il était aussi insensible qu'un poireau. Et là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ni à explorer. Il était gay. Par ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à la jeune femme à l'occasion. Elle aurait sûrement un avis là-dessus.

— Par la première couche-culotte de merlin !

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione utilisait bien souvent des expressions cocasses là où sa phrase aurait débuté par une grossièreté franche et retentissante.

— Et ton match ?

— Quel match ? L'aborda-t-il goguenard.

— Ne cherche pas à me ménager, Harry Potter. Je connais suffisamment cette expression chagrine que tu as toujours été en peine de dissimuler.

— Le volatile de McGonagall a fait une chouette impression dans les vestiaires. Plus sérieusement, je sais que ma présence maintenant ne change pas grand-chose, mais Remus est mal en point et je n'aurais pas joué correctement. Ron va me faire la gueule pour le restant de mes jours. Ce qui signifie tout au plus quelques semaines. Il est à l'infirmerie.

L'expression de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Elle s'était trompée. Elle n'avait pas songé à la bonne personne. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus pour le moment. Rien de plus normal, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait besoin d'un bon repas et d'un lit pour y voir plus clair. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait Harry. Ce dernier dut le comprendre, car il prit d'une main le bagage de la jeune femme et de l'autre son bras. Ils furent rejoints par Ted et Minerva.

— Tu ne devrais pas être au lit, mon bonhomme.

L'enfant arborait une magnifique moustache de lait qui indiquait son ventre repu.

— Mimi est d'accord pour que je reste avec vous.

La directrice de l'école avait établi une relation de complicité avec l'enfant. C'était indéniable. Ce qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à l'ancienneté des malaises de Remus quoique l'ancien maraudeur ait bien voulu lui faire avaler. Harry n'était pas dupe. L'entente entre l'enfant et la sorcière ne s'était pas établie de la veille. Remus n'avait pas voulu l'alarmer ou le laisser vivre sa vie pour une fois. Harry en ressentit de la colère.

— Ne soyez pas fâché contre lui, monsieur Potter.

À la table professorale, deux places étaient vacantes. Tout du moins, l'une était vacante, l'autre était inoccupée. Quoiqu'Harry n'en fut pas certain après tout.

— Si vous êtes d'accord. Je vous offre le poste Potter, poursuivit Minerva en devançant les pensées du jeune homme. Remus ne sera pas rétabli pour la rentrée. Il vous secondera dès qu'il ira mieux.

— C'était son idée à lui ou la vôtre ? Dit-il en s'asseyant.

— Et bien pour tout vous dire, je crois que la conclusion s'est imposée d'elle-même, ricana Minerva en émettant un petit bruit de gorge.

Harry lui emboita le pas avec un rire un peu plus bruyant.

— Le professeur Rogue avait-il des obligations ce soir ?

— Des obligations ? Je ne crois pas, Hermione, répondit Minerva comme si elle s'apercevait seulement maintenant de l'absence d'un de ses professeurs.

Bizarre pensa la jeune femme sans plus paraître distraite aux yeux des occupants de la table. De plus, elle ne cessait de repenser à cette pauvre bête qu'elle avait soignée dans la forêt et à ses abysses si profondément noirs. Il lui avait paru, l'espace d'un instant, si familier, et la seconde suivante, ils ne reflétaient plus la moindre trace d'humanité.

Le professeur McGonagall était la seule personne à être encore debout. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de prendre la parole.

— Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix. Décidément, elle avait bien du mal avec cette place. Non pas qu'elle ne se sente pas en mesure d'assumer la direction de l'école, mais cette place avait été si longtemps consacrée à Albus que l'occuper la dérangeait encore, même après trois années. Le souvenir d'Albus serait éternellement ancré dans les esprits.

— Je ne vais pas accaparer votre attention très longtemps, poursuivit-elle, Albus savait si bien le faire qu'il serait inopportun de ma part que je me glisse dans ce rôle. Je tenais toutefois à vous informer que deux de nos anciens élèves font partie de l'équipe enseignante.

Hermione devait bien être lasse pour ne pas reprendre son ancien professeur qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite, annoncer qu'Harry prenait le poste de Remus et qu'elle-même seconderait le professeur Rogue.

Pas si lasse que ça ! Hermione fusilla Harry qui osa ricaner de son infortune.

— Je souhaite à tous la bienvenue et un bon appétit, finit-elle en posant impérialement son postérieur fin et étroit sur l'imposant trône.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un peu de lecture avec ce deuxième chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à partager avec vous la dame de cœur qui m'a donné envie de continuer l'écriture sur ce couple. **

**Bonne lecture, et une agréable soirée.**

**Eladora.**

_Chapitre 2 : Prise de risque. _

À la fin du dîner, Hermione fut accaparée par la plupart des professeurs. Harry, ravi de se faire voler la vedette, quitta discrètement les lieux pour rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un de sa connaissance qui logeait dans les cachots.

Arriver devant le bureau de son ancien professeur ne lui prit pas plus d'une minute. La froideur des cachots glaçait considérablement l'atmosphère, elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler son passé d'étudiant. Harry frappa quelques coups à la porte du bureau.

— Vous ne le trouverez pas ici, Potter. Si c'est le professeur Rogue que vous cherchez, vous deviez le trouver à deux couloirs d'ici.

Depuis quand Rusard se montrait aimable avec lui ? Rectification ! Depuis quand Rusard se montrait-il aimable ? Pensa le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour.

— Harry Potter ! Véritable légende du monde sorcier si mes souvenirs ne me font pas défaut.

— En passe de le devenir. Bien que ma présence ruine définitivement mes chances.

— Que me vaut l'honneur d'un si grand héros en ces modestes cachots ? Oh, ne dis rien ! Je vois à la vivacité brillantissime de ton regard que ma tranquillité va être profondément malmenée.

— Ma visite n'est pas en tant que collègue. Je vous rassure sur ce point. Quoiqu'un tuyau ou deux sur votre façon d'enseigner, dégoisa Harry pour faire râler son ancien professeur. Je plaisante ! Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de santé de Remus, concéda posément le jeune homme.

Severus ne parut pas surpris par sa demande.

— Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas adressé à Poppy ?

— Parce qu'elle m'a toujours épargné. Voilà pourquoi. Oh ! J'ai une confidence à vous faire. Vous auriez été le premier informé, si vous aviez été présent au dîner, déclara Harry en coulant un bref regard vers la main droite de son professeur qui disparaissait sous un épais bandage. Minerva vous a attribué une assistante.

— Elle n'a pas osé !

— J'ai bien peur que si.

— Je vais satisfaire ta curiosité, Harry, à une condition. Suis-moi !

Harry remarqua qu'en plus de son pansement, Severus boitait très légèrement.

— Lune d'Argent ! Prononça-t-il pour accéder à ses appartements. Si tu éprouves le besoin de tenir le crachoir à ton vieux professeur. Mais ceci reste entre nous.

— C'est là votre condition.

— Entre autres. Tiens, assieds-toi !

— Pas de whisky pour moi, une bièraubeurre fera l'affaire, merci.

— Petit joueur !

— Vous lisez donc les rubriques sportives !

Severus partit d'un rire franc et puissant que le jeune homme lui connaissait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ne pouvant se servir de sa main, Severus utilisa sa magie pour remplir les verres. Harry prit le sien et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui occupaient le devant de la cheminée. Il raviva machinalement les flammes.

— Merci de prendre soin de mes vieux os, lui fit remarquer Severus en s'asseyant face à lui.

— D'après Remus, ils ne se portent pas trop mal.

— Tiens donc ! Le loup t'aurait-il fait des confidences ?

Severus porta son verre à ses lèvres.

— Il m'en a fait. Mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Je vous écoute, poursuivit Harry en rougissant d'avoir tutoyé Severus.

0°0o0°0

Malgré les précisions qu'il lui avait apportées, Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ses craintes au sujet de Remus.

L'espoir de le sauver résidait dans les recherches que menait Severus tambour battant. Et c'était bien le diable, s'il n'y arrivait pas ! Harry ne lui avait pas caché qu'il fondait en lui de grands espoirs, dans le but de lui remettre un peu la pression. Ils avaient ri ensemble, mais Harry n'était pas sans savoir que derrière ce rire se cachaient les limites d'un homme. Il remonta des cachots en croisant Hermione.

— Tu es allé voir le professeur Rogue. Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Sans laisser au jeune homme l'opportunité de répondre, elle enchaîna. Je vais lui rendre une petite visite.

— Il n'est pas chez lui, affirma Harry en restant toutefois à bonne distance pour que son haleine caramélisée ne se sente pas. Je vais m'installer. Si tu veux, on se retrouve chez moi dans une petite heure.

— D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en affichant clairement sa déception. Je vais faire la même chose, Minerva m'a proposé une partie de ses appartements. Elle les trouve grands et vides.

0°0o0°0

L'ouverture du logement de Remus se faisait aux pieds de l'escalier qui allait de la salle de classe au bureau. Harry adressa au passage un petit salut moqueur au portrait en pied d'un de ces anciens professeurs. Était-ce un don ? Un oubli ? Harry penchait pour un don. Lockart était une plaie vivante. Le sol, en s'ouvrant sous ses pieds, lui permit d'accéder à son nouveau logement.

— Ted vient de s'endormir, lui fit savoir Minerva. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous dérangera cette nuit. J'ai fait préparer la deuxième chambre.

— J'ai rendu une petite visite à Severus. Je regrette sincèrement que Remus n'ait pas jugé bon de me tenir au courant de son état. Je sais qu'il est préoccupant, bien que Severus ait prétendu le contraire. Je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose de plus, lui tenir compagnie par exemple, mais...

— Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, monsieur Potter ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller le voir.

— Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

— Bonne soirée.

— De même.

Remus méritait de mener une vie normale d'autant qu'il n'avait plus que son petit garçon. Severus se battrait corps et âme, comme il l'avait fait pour lui. C'était un homme de parole d'un courage extrême. Il l'avait plus qu'il ne le pensait mené à la victoire.

Harry lui en était reconnaissant aujourd'hui et sa reconnaissance était partagée par celui qui lui avait ouvert sa porte.

Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à la demande de Severus. En tout état de cause, il avait accepté qu'Hermione s'immisce dans ses travaux. Était-il sur le point de le regretter ? Possible.

Hermione savait être excessivement envahissante, surtout lorsqu'elle avait une idée bien précise en tête. D'après lui, il y avait autre chose.

Harry défit soigneusement la valise que son elfe lui avait préparée avant de partir. Il rangea, au fur et à mesure, son contenu dans l'armoire.

— Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda la voix claire et enfantine de Ted Lupin.

L'enfant se tenait sur le pas de la porte, il n'attendait que l'aval de son parrain pour investir plus amplement les lieux.

— Tu as dupé Mimi, vilain brigand ! Bien sur que tu peux dormir avec moi, répondit le jeune homme en soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

— Je suis content que tu sois là, Harry.

La petite voix était triste et grave.

— Moi aussi, mon bonhomme.

— Papa va bientôt aller rejoindre maman, bon papa et bonne maman. Tout le monde fait semblant. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, je sais que ça va arriver, prononça d'une traite Ted dans son cou.

La chevelure de l'enfant marquait le bleu de la colère.

— Severus travaille fort pour soigner ton père, mon bonhomme. Il faut espérer, Teddy.

— Je ne l'aime pas trop, Severus. Il me gronde souvent. Il me fait les gros yeux, sans la grosse voix, mais ça me fait encore plus peur.

— Il me grondait beaucoup quand il était mon professeur.

— Il te gronde plus alors ?

— Non, heureusement. J'ai grandi et appris à lui faire confiance. Je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui…

Trois coups brefs l'interrompirent.

— Entre, Hermione ! J'allais mettre ce gredin au lit, dit-il en distribuant une pluie de chatouilles au petit garçon qu'il avait dans les bras.

— J'ai faim, Harry.

Harry écarta Teddy de lui. Il retrouva dans le regard du petit garçon toute la douceur de celui de son père. Teddy avait eu énormément de chance en naissant métamorphage. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la damnation de son père.

— Tu as eu des cookies et du lait, il n'y a pas une heure !

— J'ai encore faim !

— Je l'emmène aux cuisines, si tu veux. Termine tranquillement de ranger tes affaires ! Nous discuterons après.

Harry connaissait parfaitement les raisons de la précipitation de son amie. Hermione espérait croiser Severus. Elle allait être déçue dans la mesure où celui-ci avait mangé sur le pouce, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

0°0o0°0

Une plume ensorcelée grattait méticuleusement un rouleau de parchemin sous la dictée ponctuelle de son propriétaire. Severus consignait, depuis bientôt huit ans, les informations concernant ses transformations.

Il avait commencé par apporter chaque mois la potion tue-loup au professeur Lupin. Contrairement à ce qui était considéré comme établi, l'initiative avait été de son fait et non de celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

Mettons cela sur le coup d'une faiblesse passagère. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus préparait tous les mois le breuvage récemment mis au point par Damoclès Belby.

Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il fabriquait la potion gracieusement, combien le loup lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin au lycan bien qu'il ait déjà en tête d'améliorer la potion. Il ne s'agissait pas des prémices d'une forme d'altruisme, mais simplement de mettre au défi son intellect.

Le casque bleuté de Jupiter, ingrédient principal de la potion, trouvait son atténuation dans la précision de la potion.

Elle était fabriquée sur demande par un petit nombre d'apothicaires alors que la dernière guerre avait vu doubler, voir tripler sa population. Severus estimait que les trois quarts des gens atteints de Lycanthropie ne vivaient pas dans des conditions décentes. Il ne prétendait pas bouleverser l'ordre des choses, mais tout du moins apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

L'amélioration de la potion l'avait amené à se renseigner sur cette population classée en marge par le ministère. Bien qu'ayant considéré le loup dans un premier temps autrement que comme un professeur à part entière, il n'avait pu rester insensible.

Il avait commencé ses travaux peu après la guerre avec ses deniers personnels. Le ministère œuvrant à la reconstruction du monde magique n'aurait pas considéré pas comme prioritaire d'accorder des crédits déjà réduits aux créatures de ce genre. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il n'aurait pas vu d'un bon œil l'implication de cette administration dans son travail.

Severus l'avait considéré comme un défi personnel. Petit à petit, il s'était lié au loup. Pour autant, dire qu'ils étaient amis était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il côtoyait le lycan par la force des choses.

Au départ, Severus avait surtout visé à réduire le délai entre la transformation et la prise, en partie parce qu'il arrivait au loup d'omettre de la prendre, la transformation de ce dernier n'étant que pour la semaine à venir.

Severus la déposait sur le bureau de Lupin, mais il ne s'assurait en aucun cas de sa prise. Cela arrivait lorsque le loup était fatigué et par conséquent plus distrait.

Severus avait donc présumé que réduire ce temps éviterait une fatigue supplémentaire de l'organisme. Il avait pensé au départ que cette fatigue ne s'appliquait qu'après coup. Force avait été pour lui de constater qu'il s'était trompé. L'organisme anticipait en se mobilisant face aux prémices de la future mutation et l'affaiblissait subséquemment.

En réduire le délai ouvrait une nouvelle voie qu'il mit quelques mois à concrétiser. Il n'en fit pas pour autant une réelle victoire d'autant que dans le même temps, il fit une autre découverte. Bien qu'il en ait réduit les inconvénients de façon conséquente, il devait prendre en compte que cela n'était désormais plus suffisant. Remus montra à nouveau les signes de grande fatigue qu'il pensait avoir résolue.

Lui apparut donc, que la fatigue croissante de son collègue avait une source plus profonde. Comme la résultante d'un organisme bien trop longtemps soumis à ses bouleversements.

De famille modeste, Remus avait dû subir les affres de cette malédiction jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise pour lui cette potion. Il en voulait pour preuve la bête démente qu'il avait découverte par une curiosité mal placée qui aurait pu le conduire à sa perte.

À partir de ce moment là, il avait été question dans son esprit d'une approche différente qui, comme il le prévoyait, avait été loin de remporter le suffrage comme il en avait récemment fait part à Harry.

Severus ressentait également un peu de fatigue, mais on la ressentirait à moins. Ces transformations étaient éprouvantes, tant physiquement que moralement.

Severus affirma une admiration plus grande envers son collègue qui organiquement était à bout.

Tel Jekill, il laissa sourdre la créature s'imposant plus que l'incommodité des pleines lunes. La bête, qu'il avait d'abord voulu tueuse, sauvage et destructrice, était en passe de devenir plus proche du lupus qu'elle ne l'avait été. C'était déjà une importante victoire en soi.

Severus conservait de l'état premier de nombreuses cicatrices masquées par ses robes. Elles provenaient toutes d'attaques magiques de sorciers ou de créatures rencontrées à la fortune de ses mutations.

La plus vilaine d'entre elles avait emporté de son torse un téton. Elle zébrait sa poitrine de droite à gauche en une immense balafre. Il la devait à un de ses congénères qui, une nuit de pleine lune, lui avait disputé sa proie. Il avait appris par la suite que Remus n'avait pas pu boire sa potion cette nuit-là.

Il avait gardé ça pour lui. Lupin ou un autre, qu'importe, cette malédiction avait son lot de démences qu'il s'exhortait à rendre supportable.

Sa plume notait, relatait et détaillait scrupuleusement chaque pas, chaque foulée, chaque enjambée vers une possible guérison qu'il pouvait presque palper du doigt.

Ses escapades nocturnes de plus en plus fréquentes avaient semé peur et zizanie dans le village. Les pièges aux abords de l'école en étaient la raison.

Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais été pris par l'un d'eux si son odorat de loup n'avait pas été mis en alerte par un tout autre danger. Il n'était plus aujourd'hui l'abominable tueur, mais d'un coup de crocs, il aurait pu mettre un terme à la vie de cette petite inconsciente.

Sa puissante olfaction ne l'avait pas trompé. Les effluves de cette entêtée avaient infiltré son museau, pénétré ses entrailles jusqu'à marquer sa peau. Le piège s'était refermé sur lui.

Il s'était débattu de plus belle contre sa nature et ce piège en pure perte et avait dû en dernier ressort se résoudre à s'abandonner aux mains de celle-ci. Si la jeune femme s'était montrée imprudente, il pouvait toutefois admettre qu'elle n'était peut-être pas tout à fait sotte en n'ayant pas recours à l'usage de la magie. Il n'aurait certainement pas résisté à l'attrait de lui planter ses crocs. Après tout, il n'était qu'un loup à ses yeux. Enfin en partie, parce qu'il avait fallu que son imbécile de loup lui en soit reconnaissant. Il avait vu la jeune femme hésiter. D'ailleurs ne lui avait-elle pas dit « Excusez-moi ! »

Si elle n'y avait vu qu'un Lupin, elle ne tarderait pas à faire le lien avec lui. Il devait la fuir comme la peste, car comme s'il le présentait côtoyer cette femelle ne lui apporterait que des ennuis en fouinant partout. Il n'était pas non plus féru en sentiments, mais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce que signifierait cette attirance, des désagréments monumentaux. Et, non contente d'avoir laissé son odeur sur lui, la demoiselle, si joliment vêtue, avait osé mettre sous son nez d'homme ses formes parées d'un ensemble de dentelle blanche.

Il emprisonna sa tête dans ses mains en un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en sachant qu'il serait bien incapable de lutter.

0°0o0°0

Hermione était déçue. Elle avait bien pensé, ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir son ancien professeur pour confirmer ou infirmer ses soupçons, mais aucune trace de lui nulle part.

Teddy avait chipoté dans son assiette comme un enfant qui retarde son coucher. Maintenant qu'ils partaient des cuisines, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de faire un crochet par les cachots.

Il était tard, Teddy était sans doute fatigué, elle-même l'était et elle serait mal accueillie pour une visite qui ne visait qu'à satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle verrait le professeur Rogue au petit déjeuner.

Elle le verrait tout au long de son séjour. Alors pourquoi était-elle tentée d'aller frapper à la porte de son bureau ?

Teddy s'endormit avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la chambre de l'enfant. Sa tête pesait lourdement sur son épaule.

— Donne-le-moi ! Je m'en occupe, lui dit Harry en lui prenant son filleul des bras.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que la jeune femme ne cède à un instinct l'enjoignant à se coucher.

— Fairy cake !

Hermione sourit en prononçant le mot de passe. Gâteau des fées. Minerva ne dérogeait pas à la tradition Albusienne en y apportant sa touche de féminité.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la partie basse de l'escalier en colimaçon en attendant que celui-ci lui donne la possibilité de monter.

Elle heurta de plein fouet une haute silhouette qui la plaqua tel un fétu de paille contre le mur de l'escalier.

— Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser. J'avais pensé qu'avec le temps vous auriez gagné en civilité. Je m'aperçois que non. Autant demander à un veracrasse de paraître engageant ! Vitupéra Hermione, folle de rage malgré le fait que son vœu ait été finalement exaucé.

Elle détailla son ancien professeur avec soin, mais, celui-ci, sans accorder ni regard ni excuses, disparut de sa vue aussi désagréablement qu'il était apparu en faisant claquer derrière lui le tissu de sa cape. Geste signifiant qu'il ne lui accorderait rien d'autre que son profond mépris. Il est vrai que « veracrasse » était insultant. Il l'avait mérité.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir une quelconque blessure. Elle aurait voulu le questionner à ce propos pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'étendue de ses travaux. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. S'il existait une infime possibilité que le professeur Rogue et le loup qu'elle avait secouru ne soient qu'une seule et même personne, jamais il ne lui en ferait part.

Ça offrait tellement de possibilités qu'elle avait bien du mal à refréner l'élan de ne pas aller frapper à sa porte.

0°0o0°0

Reclus dans son bureau, Severus s'adossa au montant de bois qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui. Il en tremblait encore. Il avait dû faire appel à tout son bon sens pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. Comment allait-il régenter ses pulsions alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'arracher la fine dentelle blanche pour renifler son odeur de femelle ? Tu n'es qu'un vieil obsédé, mon pauvre Severus Rogue !

Fabriquer un antidote au même titre que s'il était sous le joug d'un puissant philtre d'amour lui sembla la meilleure solution, bien que succomber soit une éventualité alléchante.

Il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer et travailla sans relâche pour côtoyer son ancien élève sans passer pour un monomaniaque patenté.

0°0o0°0

Hermione y avait réfléchi en se réveillant. À vrai dire, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était endormie avec cette idée en tête.

Séduire le professeur Rogue. Elle pourrait obtenir bien plus qu'il ait concédé à Hermione Granger. Cependant, une chose lui vint à l'esprit.

Comment s'y prenait-on pour séduire un homme tel que lui ? Grincheux est le premier qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Pas laid, avec son nez crochu et sa dentition jaunie et de travers, ou son teint cireux et ses cheveux trop gras tombant sur des épaules basses. Le portrait peu reluisant était passé à la trappe. Son physique ne l'avait jamais rebuté contrairement à son caractère. Il pourrait même passer pour acceptable s'il n'avait pas cette acrimonie affichée en permanence.

Hermione se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien être sensible. Les techniques de drague habituels, à savoir sourire ravageur, minois maquillé ou tenue sexy ne devaient certainement pas fonctionner sur lui. Ou alors il cachait bien son jeu. Il avait toujours donné l'impression que plaire ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

Hormis ses charmes féminins restait son capital intellectuel. Elle était malgré tout certaine d'obtenir de résultats moins probants. Son professeur s'était évertué à voir en elle une abominable prétentieuse et ce n'est pas maintenant que son avis allait changer brusquement là-dessus.

Hermione ne savait pas du tout quel genre de femmes faisait craquer ce type d'hommes.

Elle n'avait rien d'une femme fatale non plus. C'était une jeune fille simple. Elle ne vivait pas comme une nonne non plus. Elle appréciait le sexe masculin non pas dans la magnificence du terme, mais plutôt dans sa générosité. Elle aimait les hommes à l'écoute de leur partenaire et détestait ceux qui ne savaient faire jouir qu'eux. Hermione ignorait également dans quelle catégorie le professeur Rogue entrait.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle choisit de prendre place à ses côtés. Rien de mieux pour amorcer une approche que la proximité.

Outre son attitude fermée habituelle, les traits de son voisin de table affichaient les marques d'une fatigue prononcée.

— Bonjour professeur Rogue, dit-elle poliment avec, dans la voix, un soupçon d'inflexion.

— Ma chère Hermione ! Professeur Rogue est un peu suranné. L'utilisation de nos prénoms est d'usage entre collègues et Severus ne fait pas exception à la règle.

— Et bien dans ce cas, bonjour Severus ! Répéta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres.

— Humpf ! Lui bougonna en retour le concerné.

— N'en prenez pas ombrage, Hermione ! Severus n'aime pas sortir de sa tanière de bon matin.

— Je dirais que notre homme tient plus du loup que de l'ours, Minerva.

Que lui avait-il pris de laisser sous-entendre de tels propos ? Hermione réprima un sursaut d'inquiétude. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir de pareils soupçons.

— L'avez-vous vu ? s'enquit Severus non sans une certaine ambiguïté et dans sa voix et dans ses propos.

Hermione rosit sous l'allusion à peine déguisée. Mais à peine fut-elle sortie de son embarras qu'elle ressentit de la colère pour cette façon très cavalière de l'aborder.

— Tout bien réfléchi, je crois que Severus tient plus de l'ours, Minerva. Mal léché de préférence avec de mauvaises manières et un comportement de rustre !

— Méfiez-vous, jeune fille ! Lui dit celui-ci en se penchant vers elle. La faim pourrait le faire sortir du bois.

— Si je vous disais qu'il ne me fait pas peur, _Severus_ ! Affirma effrontément Hermione en soutenant son regard.

— Je vous attends à mon bureau, _Hermione_ ! Répliqua-t-il en se levant, amusé de l'audace dont faisait preuve son ancienne élève.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il prononça son prénom.

— N'êtes-vous pas à ma disposition ?

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 - Entrée en matière.

Avoir choisi le loup-garou comme sujet de son mémoire ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Pas pour le sujet en lui-même. Hermione s'était passionnée pour ce mi-homme mi — démon dès lors qu'elle avait fait le lien entre les absences répétées du professeur Lupin et la leçon où Rogue avait introduit la notion de loup-garou. Mais par la personne qu'incluaient ses recherches, à savoir le professeur Rogue.

À l'évocation de son nom, Hermione ne gardait pas en tête d'excellentes anecdotes, bien que le personnage en soit l'ait toujours fasciné. Malgré une animosité évidente, sa soif d'apprendre ne s'était jamais éteinte. Et puis n'était-elle pas là pour étudier et non pas pour fraterniser avec lui ?

À présent, la situation était différente. Elle n'était plus l'élève bien qu'elle soit appelée à l'assister. Il n'était plus le professeur bien qu'il soit placé dans l'optique d'exercer un pouvoir. Et pouvoir, il exerçait. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas précipitée dans les cachots. La jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à une telle mise en avant de sa part. Elle était bien plus habituée à sa froideur légendaire qu'à une néo-sociabilité. De plus, il n'avait pas cherché à démentir ses allusions quant à sa nature de loup. Elle réprima un frisson en songeant avec quel naturel elle avait enfoui sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal.

L'occurrence que représentait Rogue et ce canidé aux iris sombres et profonds soulevaient beaucoup d'interrogations dans sa tête. L'une d'elles était de connaître la nature exacte de ses travaux. Elle voulait également tout savoir sur l'origine de sa transformation. Et si transformation, il y avait. Comment y était-il parvenu ? Pourtant, il était peu probable que le professeur Rogue accorde des réponses à une seules de ses questions. Les obtenir illégalement faisait route.

0°0o0°0

Fortuitement, Harry lui facilita la tâche en adoptant un air si fabuleusement jovial alors qu'il revenait des cachots. Qu'avait bien pu y faire le jeune homme pour afficher une mine aussi jubilatoire que s'il venait de gagner un match de Quidditch ? Or, Harry ne revenait pas du terrain d'entrainement, mais des cachots. Là, où s'accordaient noirceur, profondeur, et froid polaire. En théorie, rien qui ne légitime un enthousiasme aussi débordant. Delà à ce que le jeune homme lui cache quelque chose, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Hermione se sentit froissé d'être l'objet de cachotteries de la part de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. La jeune femme pouvait toujours douter, elle devait bien admettre que les circonstances jouaient en sa défaveur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle saurait lui faire avouer. Dans l'immédiat, elle consulta sa montre ensorcelée. 8 h 30. Severus pouvait bien attendre le temps d'une visite au professeur Lupin.

La jeune femme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'aller le voir lorsqu'elle était arrivée la veille au soir. Elle n'avait aucune excuse, mise à part une farouche détermination qui avait accaparé et son énergie et son temps. Plaidable, mais difficilement défendable ! En juriste née, elle aurait défendu bec et ongle cette cause, s'il ne s'était agi d'elle-même.

En pénétrant dans la chambre saturée d'effluves désinfectants, Hermione découvrit le professeur Lupin très affaibli. Ses traits endormis et figés dans la souffrance n'étaient pas de ceux qui sont alités pour un mauvais rhume. Il avait toujours porté comme une seconde peau cette apparence fragile, bien qu'il soit capable de donner le change la seconde suivante, alliant force et fragilité, abnégation et tempérance. Là, le professeur Remus Lupin donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se relever d'un combat liquidé par KO. Hermione lui sourit dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

— Bonjour, professeur !

— Bonjour Hermione ! Dit-il poliment en se redressant sur ses oreillers. J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que la cause des loups-garous était entre de bonnes mains.

— Oh ! Vous savez, je suis encore loin de faire l'unanimité au sein du ministère, concéda Hermione en toute humilité. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en rivant la chaleur de ses yeux noisette au regard à demi éteint de son ancien professeur, tout se met en place petit à petit et mon plaidoyer trouvera sa juste mesure en temps opportun.

— À vous deux, je suis persuadé que vous teinterez de nuances plus claires le devenir des lycans.

L'affirmation du professeur Lupin pouvait avoir une double résonance à laquelle elle ne prêta pas attention. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis voyant qu'il était fatigué, Hermione s'excusa.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle s'accorda un détour par les quartiers privés de Minerva. Hermione n'avait pas rangé grand-chose. À vrai dire, elle n'avait rien rangé. Elle avait tout juste sorti de son sac ce qui lui permettrait de dormir. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son sac de voyage et un impressionnant contenu tout aussi disparate qu'imposant vola à travers la pièce. Chaque chose trouva sa place. Hermione contempla ses étagères remplies avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, la jeune femme sélectionna plumes, parchemins et livres, ainsi qu'un condensé de notes qui occupaient à elles seules tout un pan de la bibliothèque. Hermione trouva raisonnable de réduire ses notes. Elle se mit en route en quittant l'atmosphère tempérée des étages pour le glacial des cachots.

0°0o0°0

Severus avait mis à profit le retard de sa toute nouvelle assistante pour préparer un topo sur ce qu'il convenait qu'elle sache et par là même ce qui convenait qu'elle ne sache pas. Connaissant les défauts principaux de son ancienne élève, il ne voulait pas voir débarquer manu militari le personnel du ministère pour justifier de curieuses élucubrations de cette dernière.

— Entrez ! Dit-il sans perdre le fil de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il entendit taper à sa porte. Nous avons quelques jours pour préparer cette rentrée et ce n'est pas le travail qui manque, dit-il sans attendre que la jeune femme soit entrée dans la pièce pour lui adresser la parole. Je vous ai préparé un compte rendu de mes travaux, dit-il en désignant les rouleaux qui encombraient la moitié de son bureau. Vous n'allez pas manquer de lecture. En attendant, je veux que nous étudiions ensemble le rôle que vous a assigné Minerva.

Aurait-il voulu lui faire sentir que c'était contraint et forcé qu'il se pliait aux exigences de sa hiérarchie qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement ? Pour autant, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Si vous voyez un inconvénient à ce que je vous allège de certaines tâches, autant me le faire savoir immédiatement. Je m'épargnerai et du temps et de la salive.

— Décidément, vous n'êtes pas sans me surprendre, Hermione, répondit-il dans un premier temps.

Une lueur d'ironie teinta brièvement l'incisif du noir de ses iris.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté avec autant de facilité ma présence ? Répliqua-t-elle au demeurant plus que provocante.

— Si vous voulez à tout prix m'assigner ce rôle, j'aurais tort de ne pas m'y conformer.

Severus s'approcha exagérément près de sa toute nouvelle assistante pour lui faire savoir combien il pouvait être dangereux et inopportun de jouer avec le feu. Son souffle tiède caressa brièvement les lèvres de la jeune femme la troublant au point de lui faire avancer les siennes. C'est du moins ce qu'elle fit croire. Severus s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché. Bien que l'offre soit tentante, il n'avait pas testé les limites de sa potion et avait d'autres chats à fouetter qu'une pimbêche énamourée convint-il pour taire ses propres pulsions.

— Le loup serait-il effarouché par le pauvre agneau que je suis ? Attaqua-t-elle d'emblée séduite par cette entrée en matière.

Tout homme, lorsqu'on porte atteinte à sa virilité voit rouge. Severus ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait beau être sous calmant, la bête qui sommeillait en lui grondait, n'espérant faire qu'une bouchée de l'agneau trop vaniteux pour se taire.

— Filez avant que mes plus bas instincts ne se déchainent !

Hermione trouva cette invitation très raisonnable. La voix de son ancien professeur avait été suffisamment basse et menaçante pour qu'elle la prenne en considération. Séduire l'homme faisait partie de son plan, se faire dévorer ne le faisait pas. Désireuse de ne pas s'attarder davantage, elle regagna rapidement la bibliothèque pour consigner par écrit ce qu'elle entendait par apporter son aide en tant qu'assistante. Ce qu'ils auraient dû aborder, somme toute, si la situation ne leur avait pas échappé. En tout état de cause, cela permettrait à la jeune femme de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Son estomac se manifesta en gargouillant furieusement. Elle consulta sa montre. Il n'était pas loin de midi. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de détendre sa nuque et ses muscles avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner. La table professorale était incomplète. Hermione choisit de s'asseoir entre Minerva, Teddy et Harry. Lorsque Severus les rejoignit, la jeune femme observa à son égard une attitude très conventionnelle. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui fit part de ses propositions en lui tendant ses notes.

— Si tu tiens à consacrer l'heure de ton déjeuner au travail, libre à toi, mais nous allons pour cela échanger nos places, lui fit savoir Harry en se levant.

Hermione contempla son ami debout avant de se résoudre à changer de chaise. Elle s'assit tout de même sur celle d'Harry, même si la soudaine proximité de Severus ne l'enchantait guère. Avait-elle commis la plus énorme boulette en se jetant volontairement dans la gueule du loup ? La personne dont elle avait à se méfier à l'heure actuelle n'était pas celle à laquelle elle aurait songé. Se protéger de soi-même était un sentiment bien étrange à la vérité. Mais c'est ce qu'elle conclut, en songeant à quoi elle était prête pour parvenir à ses fins. Hermione se concentra sur l'étude que faisait Severus de ses observations pour éloigner cette pensée. Le remède ne se montra pas plus probant dans la mesure où elle se surprit à observer son ancien professeur. Dévisager est le terme qu'elle aurait employé. Un autre mot lui vint à l'esprit. Possession. Pour définir ce à quoi ils se seraient adonnés et qui laissait peu de place aux effusions du genre qu'elle pratiquait depuis une bonne minute déjà en dévisageant à outrance son ancien professeur.

Le visage de Severus comportait quelques cicatrices. Tout comme celui de Remus ou celui de Maugrey Fol'œil. Bien que les siennes soient moins marquées. De fines lignes encore rosées pour certaines contrastaient avec la pâleur de son visage. Hermione remarqua les cernes sombres qui creusaient ses traits pâles. Combien de temps consacrait-il à ses recherches ? Trop sans doute.

— C'est parfait ! Déclara-t-il à brûle-pourpoint conscient d'avoir été longuement observé. Le loup n'est pas pour autant apprivoisé, glissa-t-il subrepticement à son oreille.

L'interprétation de sa remarque ne prêtait pas à confusion. En portant sa fourchette à sa bouche, elle se rendit compte que c'était à elle de faire l'objet des attentions de son voisin. L'arroseur arrosé. Une chose était certaine, elle ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de se faire manger une seconde fois.

— Toute personne saine d'esprit a la mesure de ses limites, lui répondit-elle en adoptant le plus magnanime des sourires.

Loin de s'offusquer des propos désobligeants de la jeune femme, Severus en rit, monopolisant ainsi l'entière attention de certains de ses collègues.

— Vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau pour l'après-midi si vous le désirez. Disons, d'ici une demi-heure.

— Je n'avais pas précisément l'intention de m'y mettre cet après-midi, mais s'il est à ma disposition, j'aurais effectivement tort de ne pas en profiter. Je vous remercie, se vit-elle répondre un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

Harry tout en ce concentrant sur les paroles de son ancienne directrice de Maison et de son filleul accorda une écoute toute particulière à ses voisins de table. Le terme trop poli pour être honnête leur convenait parfaitement. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, mais ça chatouillait son désir de savoir à quel jeu jouaient ces deux-là.

0°0o0°0

Severus modifiait pour la troisième fois consécutive le breuvage qu'il préparait pour sa transformation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi distrait. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour retrouver son calme avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient principal, sans quoi le breuvage serait fichu. En se remémorant combien de brassages avaient comptabilisé ce chaudron, il esquissa un dernier mouvement de poignet pour faire réagir le bouillon. Celui-ci sembla s'enrouler lentement autour de la spatule signifiant que la potion était prête. Il versa deux cuillères de poudre de pierre de lune sur le liquide obtenu. Sa préparation se clarifia et le bouillon se mua en un liquide vaporeux à la surface duquel s'éleva avec grâce une volute bleutée.

Satisfait, l'homme ténébreux porta avec élégance la potion à ses lèvres. Son éclat humain s'évapora, un poil soyeux non moins élégant le remplaça. Le loup qu'il devint y accorda peu d'importance même si cette sensation n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un effrayant loup-garou.

Severus s'était habitué à cette folie meurtrière. En tant que préparateur, il aurait pu s'épargner tous ses désagréments. Mais pour la cohérence de ses travaux, il avait besoin de remonter à l'origine. Et le commencement signifiait pour lui, le jour où il avait lancé en toute connaissance de cause un sortilège impardonnable sur Remus Lupin. De sa baguette, Lupin s'était déshumanisé et les crocs de la créature avaient transpercé sa chair. Severus s'était reclus de lui-même dans la cabane hurlante attendant que la morsure libère ses puissants maléfices. Il consigna au moyen de sa plume, chaque changement ressenti, jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'embrume et qu'il soit obligé de protéger ses notes pour s'éviter de les détruire.

Faible et confus, il avait étiré ses membres endoloris raclant le sol poussiéreux de la cabane lorsque ses yeux hagards s'étaient ouverts. Éprouvante transformation ! D'autres tout aussi folles avaient réduit sa conscience aux notes qu'il laissait.

La créature folle et meurtrière profondément ancrée livrait combats. Animaux ou sorciers maudits, peu en rechapait en réalité. Les loups-garous se livraient entre eux à de véritables mises à mort. Leurs affrontements étaient cruels, sans pitié aucune, avec l'instinct bestial qu'on leur connaissait. Ces longues nuits parsemées d'horreur ne lui semblaient pas si dissemblables des attaques menées par le seigneur des ténèbres et Severus découvrait au matin les meurtrissures de son corps. Quand il jugea que c'était suffisant, sa peau était couverte de cicatrices. Il s'administra la potion tue-loup. Les morsures qui marquaient sa chair étaient différentes de celles d'un Loup-garou sur un humain, moins marquées, mais présentes. Elles faisaient partie intégrante de la cause qu'il avait faite sienne en abaissant volontairement sa baguette vers son collègue. Il n'avait ressenti qu'une part infime des sombres desseins creusés par Greyback. Des années de sillons de rejets et d'opprobres. Severus avait reconsidéré sa façon de s'adresser au loup. Pas d'une manière radicale, mais avec un peu plus de déférence. Il s'était même pris d'affection pour le rejeton de Tonks.

0°0o0°0

La demi-heure écoulée, Hermione entrait dans le bureau mis à sa disposition. La jeune femme était en droit de se demander si Severus n'avait pas accepté de bonne grâce toutes ses suggestions pour ne pas l'avoir trop souvent dans les pattes. Peu importe ! Hermione jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur les plans de travail. Quatre chaudrons pouvaient être fonctionnels. Elle enflamma la mèche imbibée sous chacun d'eux. Hermione aurait agi plus consciencieusement si son ancien professeur avait été dans les parages. Mais, il s'agissait en l'occurrence de gagner du temps.

La potion qu'elle devait faire ne nécessitait pas une surveillance particulière. Hermione mit les ingrédients simultanément récupérant ainsi un temps précieux. Après l'écorce de sorbier, les tiges noires de moly et un filet de dictame, elle n'avait plus qu'à incorporer le mucus de Véracrasse pour avoir quatre chaudrons de potions. Quatre chaudrons, c'était beaucoup pour les utilisations que la jeune femme lui connaissait. Cette préparation servait d'ordinaire d'antidote à la goutte du mort vivant, mais Hermione savait que Mme Pomsfreh utilisait la potion Wiggenweld comme tonifiant. Cependant, l'infirmière n'en utilisait jamais qu'une cuillère. Il était donc très probable que Severus en fasse un usage personnel au vu de la quantité demandée.

Hermione diminua radicalement le feu sous les chaudrons puis aligna une grande quantité de flacons. Elle attendit que le liquide se stabilise et pour éviter de s'ébouillanter, elle utilisa la magie pour le répartir efficacement. Pourquoi s'enquiquiner de faire long et fastidieux quand on pouvait faire rapide et efficace.

0°0o0°0

La jeune femme avait encore largement le temps de se changer pour, dirons-nous, satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle en se promenant dans les environs. Et si d'aventures, elle croisait son ancien professeur, elle pourrait toujours invoquer la recherche d'ingrédients. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Elle troqua sa jupe, son chemisier et ses ballerines contre un jean, un débardeur et des baskets. Elle évita soigneusement de se parfumer. Elle avait utilisé un savon neutre pour sa douche et ce n'était pas plus mal pour espérer surprendre un loup. Sortie de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Hermione orienta ses recherches dans un périmètre défini ne voulant pas non plus prendre de risques inconsidérés. Une besace en bandoulière, elle arpenta en premier lieu l'endroit où, la veille au soir, elle avait découvert l'animal blessé. Trop préoccupée par l'envie de faire cette fabuleuse découverte, la jeune femme ne ramassa au passage que quelques champignons magiques. Puis, elle s'avança un peu plus profondément dans la partie extérieure de la forêt interdite tout en ne perdant pas de vue l'enceinte du domaine.

Tout à une cueillette de champignons moins courant, le jeune femme relâcha sa vigilance, ne prêtant pas attention à l'ombre animale qui se déplaçait en même temps qu'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement hostile qu'elle releva la tête. Une gueule béante découvrant des crocs menaçants se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Autant dire rien, si l'animal avait en tête de l'attaquer. Hermione recula doucement sous de nouveaux grognements et sortit sa baguette. L'animal beaucoup plus véloce qu'elle avait déjà bondi forçant la jeune femme à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais avant que la bête ne l'atteigne, un deuxième animal faucha le premier en plein bond. Les loups, puisqu'il s'agissait de loups, roulèrent dans l'herbe où ils se livrèrent à un combat acharné. Hermione en profita pour déguerpir vers le château. Elle arriva à bout de souffle aux grilles avec le sentiment que sa vie s'était jouée à un cheveu car sans l'intervention inopinée de l'autre loup, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Hermione comprenait mieux à présent l'utilité des pièges. Une meute avait pris possession des terres et les deux loups se disputaient la proie alléchante qu'elle représentait.

La jeune femme ne tenait pas à savoir lequel des deux avait eu le dessus. Ils lui avaient paru tout aussi effrayants l'un que l'autre. Dans sa précipitation à regagner le château, elle avait ignoré que l'un d'eux ne lui était pas un total inconnu. Elle rentra directement se doucher. Elle était échevelée, essoufflée et collante sans être vraiment avancée. Après quelques longues minutes à savourer les bienfaits d'un jet chaud, Hermione apporta une touche de fraicheur à sa tenue. La jeune femme disposait d'un peu de temps avant le dîner, elle descendit vers la grande salle et sans y entrer poussa jusqu'au cachot pour déposer sa cueillette dans le bureau de son ancien professeur. Elle fut accueillie en toute surprise par des propos acerbes et grinçants.

— **Valent-ils les risques encourus, sombre sotte ?**

Hermione en lâcha sa besace. Le contenu se répandit sur le sol pierreux. La jeune femme se retourna, et sous l'effet de la colère, elle gifla sans réfléchir son ancien professeur.

Après coup, elle se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et pour cause, il soignait de longues estafilades dont elle portait l'entière responsabilité.

— Je suis désolée ! Se récria-t-elle en portant la main devant sa bouche excusant ainsi la rudesse de son geste.

Son désarroi se lisait sur son visage.

— **C'est un peu tard pour vous en rendre compte** ! Grommela Severus que les mains occupées empêchaient de restituer à son expéditeur la gifle.

— Laissez-moi vous aider !

Hermione prit des mains de son professeur une soucoupe contenant de l'essence de dictame. Elle appliqua d'office le liquide sur les entailles. Partagé entre l'idée d'éloigner la proximité de cette créature éthérée et le bien-être qu'il en ressentait, Severus demeurait inerte.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 4 - De l'ignorance nait le rejet.

Inerte, Severus l'était. Il n'en était pas moins pleinement conscient d'avoir besoin d'un peu du bonheur passé de sa rencontre avec Lily. Il s'était fait la promesse un jour d'un peu de cette chaleur que la petite fille lui avait donnée en son temps. Un rayon de soleil était entré dans son cœur. Lily avait chassé sa morosité de petit garçon sage et discipliné. Mais, il avait toujours renvoyé cet engagement à plus tard. Comme si le monde extérieur lui faisait peur. Le temps passant, il avait oublié cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. La présence de Granger dans le château le lui avait doucement rappelé. Pourquoi Hermione Granger ? À vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Après tout, c'était la plus proche ami d'Harry et s'il se sentait attiré par la jeune femme en dépit de ses appétences de loup, il pouvait y trouver là une raison. Il s'en contenterait parce que sa présence était comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien qui s'était fait de guerre, d'ordre, d'enseignement et de potions, de missions et d'allégeances. Il s'était installé dans un état de vie parfaitement rythmé malgré de forts aléas contraignants qui lui avait jusqu'alors parfaitement convenu. Du moins lui semblait-il. La présence de la jeune femme bien qu'elle soit attendue mettait un peu de désordre dans son ordre établi. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il le cherchait même ce désordre qui lui accordait une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Severus avait vieilli et il était peut-être temps qu'il pense à lui. Au lieu de courir sous les prétextes auxquels il s'était assujetti, sans doute par peur ou par ignorance de ce que pouvait vous apporter une présence. Il ne savait pas encore s'il se laisserait apprivoiser n'étant pas du genre à encourager les rapports. Ceux qu'il s'imposait étaient amplement suffisants. Il n'était pas du genre facile à vivre, un peu comme un ours dans sa tanière régie par le bougon de sa personne. Mais c'était lui, sa façon de vivre et d'envisager le monde, son monde. Mais comme il le laissait sous-entendre, l'homme farouche pouvait fort bien commencer à s'humaniser.

Il avait d'abord laissé le fils de Lily entrer dans sa vie. Le gamin qu'il avait suivi et accompagné en quelque sorte avait acquis au cours des années de ce qui faisait sa Lily. Peut-être même les avait-il toujours possédé ! Bonté, douceur et chaleur étaient entrée dans son cœur. Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas Lily. Il n'était pas non plus James. Il était juste Harry et ce juste Harry avait su gagner sa place. Severus avait ouvert ainsi une brèche qui stipulait que les rapports pouvaient exister, amicaux sans que vous ne vous en sentiez pour le moins étouffé. C'était un pas en avant vers la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Et plus il s'en approchait, plus ce sentiment irréel prenait forme. Plus, il prenait possession de lui et plus l'idée qu'il associe quelqu'un d'autre à sa vie devenait tangible. Mais pas de rapports amicaux. Cette fois, Severus voulait aller bien plus loin.

Pourquoi pas construire une relation ? Allier féminité et irascibilité était une entreprise périlleuse d'autant que par féminité, il entendait une certaine jeune femme dans sa globalité. Et que par irascibilité, il entendait ce qui le définissait lui dans sa globalité. Deux personnages au caractère fort et très fondamentalement opposés qu'il invitait à réunir étroitement. Mais peut-être parce qu'il les invitait à se réunir, il pouvait en obtenir quelque chose. Il savait allier, manipuler et approprier les ingrédients entre eux et pour autant qu'il se considère comme tel, il n'était pas féru en manipulations humaines. Ce n'était pas son fort. Il se souvenait fort à propos des débuts plutôt maussades avant que l'illustre trio ne se forme. Mais contrairement à lui, Hermione avait su les conserver. Il y avait donc un espoir de ce côté là.

0°0o0°0

Hermione savait que sa réaction avait été beaucoup trop vive, mais le ton avait été bien trop proche de l'indésirable pour qu'elle conserve en toute bonne foi son calme. À présent, ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le dos abimé de son ancien professeur. Elle les trempait de temps à autre dans un peu du soluté fluide et les appliquaient sur les marques profondes. Des vapeurs vertes s'en échappaient et les cicatrices s'allégeaient sous ses doigts malgré la raideur persistante de ses muscles. La jeune femme se demandait encore comment l'homme acceptait sans broncher de se soumettre à sa volonté. Elle s'évertuait consciencieusement à le soulager comme elle avait fait avec Ron, mais Ron était son ami. Severus n'avait pas pour autant bougé. La jeune femme continua d'enduire les cicatrices une à une, la culpabilité s'infiltrant au fur et à mesure que ses doigts couraient sur la peau marbrée. Elles étaient si nombreuses. Certaines étaient très certainement anciennes et sans rapport avec ce qu'il avait entrepris aujourd'hui. Mais au vu de son passé d'espion rien d'anormal à cela. Beaucoup étaient plus récentes. Elles étaient très différentes et n'avaient sans doute pas les mêmes origines. Sortilèges de découpe, lésions diverses et morsures multiples, son corps en était constellé. À tel point que certaines s'entrecroisaient et donnaient à ce réseau de peau abîmée un aspect veiné.

Des questions lui brulaient les lèvres, mais elle se força à ne pas ouvrir la bouche ne voulant pas rompre le charme qu'elle-même avait créée. Elle ne pouvait pas à proprement parler de charme étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas eu entre eux la moindre amorce de quoi que ce soit. Mais en tout état de cause, et bien qu'il se tienne parfaitement immobile, elle-même ressentait une certaine gêne. Ses mains s'étaient emparées spontanément de la potion de soins sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et maintenant que ses doigts couraient sur la peau dénudée, elle pouvait associer sa gêne à un trouble caractérisé. Ressentait-il des troubles similaires aux siens ?

Ses mains avaient fait le tour des cicatrices dorsales. Départis de leurs brumes verdâtres, elles avaient à présent un aspect cicatrisé. Cicatrisé et non pas de peau neuve. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait écarter définitivement l'animagus de ses suppositions. L'homme avait favorisé sa transformation en loup. Ce point pouvait s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Pour les autres, ils étaient encore obscurs.

La jeune femme désirait mettre un terme à cette situation embarrassante malgré ses mains qui restaient actives et son corps qui l'avait déjà mené de l'autre côté. Hermione avait interrompu son ancien professeur en débarquant comme une fleur, car des blessures étaient encore fraiches sur le devant de son torse. Il commençait tout juste à se soigner lorsqu'elle était arrivé. Son regard en parcourut la plupart encore une fois entremêlées aux autres. La caresse d'un souffle plus marqué sur une moitié de son visage la frappa suffisamment d'étonnement pour que la jeune femme relève la tête. Son regard s'ancra au sien sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Il n'y avait pas autant de rigidité dans les traits de son visage qu'elle avait pu en percevoir dans son corps. Pour autant, ses mâchoires semblaient soudées l'une à l'autre et à présent que ses paupières étaient closes, Hermione pouvait sentir la force de son souffle caresser son visage.

La jeune femme retint également le sien qu'elle suspendit sans le vouloir à celui de son ancien professeur. Ses doigts nus de préparation se perdirent sur une partie de son torse mutilé. La chair avait été déchirée dans son intégralité, restée en l'état, et une nouvelle blessure s'intégrait à l'ancienne. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur la chair absente sans que la répulsion ne l'atteigne. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ce corps défaillant qu'elle s'appliquait à reconstruire.

Trop désarmée à une époque où le trio était en chasse d'horcruxes pour formuler un sortilège de soins qui aurait pu soulager bien davantage son ami Ron après une désartibutaion, Hermione avait depuis lors comblé ses lacunes en matières de soins de telle sorte qu'elle était susceptible de redonner à cette chair abimée son aspect d'origine. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, rendre au torse mutilé de son ancien professeur, le grain de chair brun emporté par un cou de griffe ou une morsure inopportune. La chair abîmée se matérialisa sous ses doigts. Elle l'a senti durcir. Durcir comme lorsque l'on éprouve du plaisir. Lui en donnait-elle ? Lui en avait-elle donné en laissant courir ses doigts humides de potion sur la peau nue ? S'était-il soumis à son plaisir plus qu'à sa volonté de se laisser soigner ? Était-ce parce qu'un souffle rauque balayait doucement ses cheveux ? Était-ce parce que son souffle s'était suspendu au sien ? À quel moment avaient-ils basculés vers un même élan passionnel, alors qu'elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer dans ses veines, des lèvres fiévreuses s'emparer des siennes. Un baiser fort et puissant auquel elle répondait avec une ardeur similaire à la sienne, sa précipitation s'accouplant à la sienne. Ses mains fouillaient sans retenue le corps à demi-dévêtu qui lui rendait la pareille avec la même dextérité les attirant dans une gouffre d'une rage intense.

Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de libérer ses plus bas instincts. Il l'a possédait avec fièvre, ses doigts courant sur sa peau nue à présent qu'il l'avait déposée sur son lit. Son torse perlé de sueur allait et venait dans un déchainement de passion sur cette terre vierge de forts élans. Il déclencha sur ce corps ouvert, offert, une succession d'orgasmes qui allaient mettre à mal sa première fois, voir l'effacer complètement. Ronald Weasley était son coup de cœur de collégienne. Rogue... c'était. Ne t'aventure pas dans ses considérations !

Hermione chercha ses vêtements des yeux. Ils étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Sous un souffle régulier, la jeune femme ramassa une chaussette, un string. Son soutien gorge était allé se nicher dans un coin d'étagères, tout comme son autre chaussette qu'elle dénicha sur une pile de revues. La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard sur l'homme endormi puis elle se rhabilla très discrètement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, le rythme d'une respiration régulière berçait le calme d'un début de soirée comme le tic tac régulier d'une horloge. Hermione referma la porte, consciente qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très important et que rien ne serait plus pareil. Elle était sur le point de quitter les quartiers privés de son ancien professeur lorsqu'une pensée fugace balaya les autres, et, il était désormais trop tard pour ne pas l'enjoindre à commettre l'acte irréparable de se procurer illicitement ce qu'elle désirait malgré ce qu'il venait de se produire.

La jeune femme ouvrit une à une les pièces, prenant bien soin entre chaque de vérifier qu'elle pouvait agir sans être inquiétée. Elle pénétra dans un boudoir pourvu d'un magnifique bureau. Certaine de trouver ce qu'elle convoitait, elle s'aventura au centre de la pièce. Ses mains flattèrent la belle surface polie. Du noyer. Fait du même bois que la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, baguette qu'elle avait eue en sa possession. Ses doigts caressèrent les arêtes et les arrondis du meuble. Il était pourvu d'un plateau en cuir travaillé, d'un tiroir central et de deux tiroirs latéraux. En jetant un coup d'œil par dessous, Hermione ne vit rien d'apparent, mais lorsque ses phalanges tintèrent les côtés, elle obtint un son différent. Ce qui pouvait signifier que le tiroir situé à sa gauche était réduit. Restait à accéder à ce compartiment secret. Prête à laisser déferler de sa baguette quantité de sortilèges adéquats, la jeune femme se ravisa et n'en prononça qu'un, mais avec une telle certitude qu'elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre tout un système de clenches se mettre en mouvement pour extraire la partie cachée. Le tiroir dissimulé dévoila un contenu de parchemins réduits aux dimensions du casier. Elle avait eu raison de songer à cet endroit. Sans prendre le temps de les consulter, Hermione les dupliqua tous pour en obtenir une copie qu'elle dissimula dans les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle se hasarda à nouveau dans le couloir. Le calme régnait. Elle retourna dans le bureau pour refermer le tiroir. Mais elle se heurta à un sérieux problème. Le tiroir se refusa à reprendre sa place. Paniquée à l'idée de le laisser tel quel, elle fit appel à tout son bon sens et l'ensorcela pour qu'il obéisse. Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, elle ôta le charme. Cependant, cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et elle espérait pouvoir encore sortir avant que Severus ne se réveille. Elle retourna dans le couloir en prenant d'infinies précautions. Elle soupira de contentement en pressant sa main sur les précieux documents et s'éloigna des cachots aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme et aussi sournoisement qu'un voleur accordant peu d'importance aux conséquences de son méfait.

0°0o0°0

— Severus ne te laisse pas beaucoup de répit à ce que je vois ! Entendit subitement la jeune femme qui, loin de s'attendre à cette rencontre, fut déstabiliser un moment en laissant apparaître une pigmentation rougeâtre sur ses pommettes ainsi qu'un tressautement.

La jeune femme se reprit bien vite, mais pas suffisamment pour quiconque la connaissait bien. Harry en faisait partie.

— Oh ! Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret, crut bon d'ajouter le jeune homme en sachant pertinemment qu'il obtiendrait un nouveau trouble si d'aventure, il avait correctement interprété le premier.

— Oh ! Euh… oui sans doute, se vit répondre Hermione en accentuant légèrement la pigmentation de ses joues. Severus est un bourreau de travail. Teddy n'est pas avec toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle pour orienter la conversation vers un sujet plus anodin qui lui permettrait de taire les battements précipités de son cœur.

Une coulée froide et gênante dégoulina le long de son épine dorsale. Elle avait maitrisé son épineux périple de a à z, et voilà qu'elle perdait trop facilement son sang-froid devant son ami de toujours. Hermione respira aussi calmement que possible. Après tout, Harry ignorait tout. Elle-même se demandait encore comment elle en était arrivé à cet échange dévorant.

— Il est avec Minerva. Elle est bien plus prompte que moi à rejoindre la grande salle et ce petit vorace n'aime pas attendre le bon vouloir de son parrain.

— Tu me prends le bras, dit-elle avec amusement à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu de son flegme.

— Excuse-moi ! Je faillis à tous mes devoirs. T'ai-je dit combien je te trouve rayonnante ?

— Inutile d'user de flagornerie, Harry Potter. À moins que tu désires obtenir de moi autre chose que ma compagnie. Je te rappelle à toutes fins utiles que je suis de sexe féminin et que tu sembles plus enclin à privilégier l'autre. Ou tout du moins me suis-je fourvoyée sur ton penchant naturel à diriger perpétuellement ton regard vers les fessiers de ces messieurs, affirma la jeune femme en s'ingérant ostensiblement vers l'inclinaison de son ami.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'inquiéta Harry qui se voyait tout de même rassuré quant à son appartenance à la communauté gay.

— Seulement ceux qui t'intéressent. Je te rassure tout de suite, et puis je ne t'ai pas encore vu à l'œuvre ici. Mais il me semble t'avoir vu porter un intérêt particulier à celui du gardien de ton équipe par exemple.

— Adrian Leroy ! Il est hétéro, Hermione, annonça le jeune homme avec un fatalisme qui le peinait beaucoup.

— Sans doute, mais celui qui l'accompagne ne semble pas indifférent au regard animal que tu portes à son ami.

— Drago Malefoy !

— Lui-même. D'où crois-tu que lui vient l'enthousiasme à ne manquer aucun de tes matchs.

— Je dirais d'un engouement avéré pour cette pratique sportive, concéda le jeune homme incrédule.

— Plus probablement d'un engouement avéré pour celui qui occupe le poste d'attrapeur de ce jeu de balais. Tu as feeling indéniable pour localiser le vif d'or, mais ton feeling s'arrête là, mon pauvre Harry.

Le jeune homme nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas oublier d'orienter, au détour d'une conversation avec Severus le sujet sur son filleul. Il lâcha le bras d'Hermione pour aider la jeune femme à s'asseoir.

— Si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

Hermione pouffa et Harry savait pourquoi. Il y avait peu de choses qu'ils se cachaient l'un à l'autre et celle-là n'en faisait pas partie. Enfin, en théorie parce que dans l'absolu, elle venait de faire une entorse à cette règle. Et monumentale tout de même pensa la jeune femme sans réellement porter une attention plus soutenue à tout ce qu'elle englobait dans son contenu. Severus entra à son tour. Hermione perçut un changement sur le visage de son voisin de table. Son regard se tourna vers les portes de la grande salle puis revint vers Harry.

— C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, Hermione.

Harry n'avait pas usé d'un timbre particulier en s'adressant à la jeune femme, mais néanmoins, Hermione prit ces paroles comme un avertissement. Elle reporta son attention sur ses collègues et se mêla consciencieusement aux discussions des autres occupants de la table. Severus qui s'était assis à la gauche d'Harry accapara l'attention de ce dernier le temps du repas. Hermione prêta néanmoins une oreille distraite à leur conversation et ne fut pas plus étonnée d'entendre prononcer le prénom d'un certain jeune homme blond. Harry demeurait incorrigible sur ce point.

0°0

Hermione toucha à peine au contenu de son assiette. Elle quitta malgré tout la table commune en emmenant un Teddy ensommeillé avec elle.

— Tu crois que Severus va guérir mon papa, émit le petit garçon d'une voix timide et enfantine.

Hermione s'arrêta et se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

— Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien Severus.

— C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Harry. Mais le temps passe et je vois bien que parfois il s'oblige à jouer avec moi pour me faire savoir que tout va bien, mais je sais qu'il est fatigué.

— Tu es courageux, mon bonhomme.

— C'est ce que dit Harry aussi.

Hermione souleva le petit garçon et le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Teddy posa sa petite chevelure dorée dans le cou de la jeune femme qui entendit avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'étage un fort bruit de succion. Teddy n'était pas très lourd, mais le bruit de suçotement lui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Elle passa en coup de vent pour saluer le père de l'enfant et ramena son petit paquet endormi vers les quartiers qu'elle occupait chez Minerva. Hermione déposa l'enfant sur son lit. Puis elle regagna la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

— J'espère sincèrement que ce petit bonhomme ne perdra pas son père, entendit Hermione.

— Moi aussi, Minerva.

— Les transformations sont beaucoup moins douloureuses, mais elle existe encore et tant que Severus n'y aura pas mis un terme nous n'avancerons pas.

— J'en ai bien peur, confirma la jeune femme. Il y consacre, je pense, beaucoup de temps et il ne m'a jamais paru aussi fatigué, même au plus fort de la guerre, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter la jeune femme.

— Ça ne servirait à rien de lui faire la remarque. Cette tête de mule n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais, je suis contente que vous soyez enfin là. Il va pouvoir se reposer sur vous. Vous ne vous êtes pas si mal accordés finalement, dit-elle en s'attardant sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— Je vais préparer toutes les potions destinées à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh en prépare elle-même une bonne partie, mais il reste celles dont les ingrédients ne lui sont pas accessibles.

— Si vous saviez, ma chère Hermione ! Je lui ai suggéré, en pure perte, que Mme Pomfresh gère ses propres stocks. Cette tête de mule pense que sa réserve offre une meilleure sécurité. Entre nous, dit-elle avec un certain amusement dans la voix, je me suis laissé dire que ça ne vous avait pas arrêté. S'il savait le pauvre, il en ferait une dragoncelle, mais ce violacé agrémenté d'étincelles serait moins approprié sur lui qu'il pouvait l'être sur ce cher Albus.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur de ce petit aparté.

— Bon, après tout, je le laisse faire. Mais je vous ai coupé très chère.

— Oh ! Je vais corriger une partie de ses devoirs. Et puis, je lui ai proposé de prendre en charge les premières années. À vrai dire, je suis même assez étonnée qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement toute l'aide que je lui ai proposée.

— C'est encore pire que je ne l'imaginais alors. Du temps d'Albus, il ne dormait guère plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit, mais j'ai bien peur que ça n'ait plus court. Apportez lui toute l'aide que vous pourrez Hermione. Elle sera la bienvenue.

0°0

Hermione apporta avec elle sa tasse de thé qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. Puis, elle plongea aussitôt dans une lecture qui ne laissa que peu de répit à ses pensées. Elle dut néanmoins se résoudre à l'abandonner pour aller se doucher. Elle avait un besoin express de calmer toutes les élans de colère que sa lecture avait déclenchés et il y avait de quoi envoyer le personnage à l'ombre pour un bon bout de temps. Hermione doutait encore de ce qui s'était réellement passé parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Severus ait pu faire une chose pareille. Mais ça collait tellement au personnage et la preuve était là manuscrite sous son nez, semblant la narguer aussi sûrement que sa main n'avait pas dû faillir en jetant l'impardonnable.

Severus Rogue avait utilisé le sortilège de l'impérium sur un de ses congénères et il était passible à ce titre d'un emprisonnement à vie. S'il croyait s'attirer la reconnaissance du ministère, il avait plutôt intérêt à ce que rien ne filtre. Hermione comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il avait tenu à garder secrète l'étendue de ses travaux. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de cet homme. Cependant avant de quitter Poudlard, elle devait informer quelqu'un. Harry ? Minerva ? Peu importe ! Il fallait que quelqu'un sache de quoi cet homme était capable.

_La jeune femme adressa un soupir confondant à celui qu'elle nommait sa première faiblesse d'adolescente, à savoir le portait pied en cap du Sieur Lockart. Harry se fit cueillir au saut du lit._

_— Sais-tu de quelle façon sordide Rogue a démarré ses recherches ? Non, tu l'ignores sans doute. Il aurait bien été incapable de se dévoiler tel qu'il était et tu ne le tiendrais pas en si haute estime. Pas après qu'ilait lancé un impardonnable sur la personne la plus gentille et la plus respectable qui soit humainement parlant. Ce diable d'homme n'a manifestement pas intégré que le totalitarisme de Voldemort est révolu. Sa place n'est certainement pas dans une école et encore moins aux côtés d'un homme qui ne le mérite même pas ! Grogna-t-elle avec aigreur en se reconnaissant à peine. _

_— Si tu me disais de quoi il retourne au lieu de tourner autour du pot en vitupérant comme une furie._

Sa colère n'aurait pas détoné avec Minerva. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle allait ravaler sa hargne et la mettre sous silence le temps qu'il termine ses travaux. Ni Ted, ni Remus, ni Harry n'avaient à pâtir d'un homme qui avait autant de respect pour le genre humain que celui dont les particules s'étaient dispersées dans les airs. Hermione allait se contenter de donner un avenir meilleur et une place convenable à Remus Lupin.

0°0

Après s'être douchée, la jeune femme consulta l'heure sur sa montre pour tenter d'avancer un peu au milieu des innombrables parchemins qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Parce qu'une chose demeurait au milieu des notes, des schémas, des formules et autres diagrammes, Severus Rogue était incroyablement bon et Hermione pouvait difficilement ne pas éprouver une profonde admiration pour le maître en potions. Elle avait le souffle coupé par toute l'étendue de ses travaux qui occupait son petit espace de vie, et, elle se sentait bien en peine de condamner de telles prouesses. Elle mit rapidement un peu d'ordre en remplaçant ce travail phénoménal dupliqué en toute illégalité par celui beaucoup plus restreint que Severus lui avait donné de la main à la main. Bien lui en pris, car lorsqu'elle perçut un souffle mêlé d'effluves masculins sur sa nuque dégagée et humide, elle ferma les paupières figée de dégout et de lâcheté sur elle, sur cet homme. Résignée, elle laissa son nouvel amant prendre ce qu'il voulait de son corps de femme.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 5 - De l'amour nait l'espérance.

Doux merlin ! Que cela avait été bon ! Ce n'était pas un rayon de soleil qui était entré dans son cœur, mais une véritable bourrasque avait surgi lorsqu'il avait plongé en elle. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de préliminaires. Cette jeune femme avait le don de faire ressortir ses plus bas instincts et elle s'y était accordée volontiers. Ses mains s'étaient animées sur son torse dénudé et lorsqu'il était sorti de ses pensées, elle avait allumé sur sa peau un véritable brasier. Plus de potion, pas de restriction. Juste un homme et une femme qu'un désir brut appelait.

Ses lèvres s'étaient épris des siennes et l'instant d'après, il la conduisait dans sa chambre où ces vêtements et les siens s'éparpillaient dans la pièce. Le regard brillant, le désir ardent, il l'avait soulevé sous les fesses, et là ses hanches reposant sur le bord de son lit, il était entré tremblant et impatient d'atteindre cette volupté qui avait fait naitre ses premiers gémissements. Douce et belle Hermione, tout alanguie comme ce nu de Modigliani dont il s'était offert la reproduction. Langoureuse de désir et de sensualité entre ses bras d'homme. Belle et désirable, il l'avait comblé d'une ardeur sauvage et passionnée, faisant naitre en lui le désir de tout homme d'aimer. Sa peau douce et satinée brillait d'une fine couche de fièvre qui l'exhorta à plonger à nouveau parmi ses délices qui allumaient en lui un feu inextinguible. Sa bouche pleine d'une passion dévorante s'était écrasée sur celle de la jeune femme dans un bruit de succion avide de ses sapidités. La fièvre les avait dévorés encore et encore et son sexe s'était à nouveau enfoncé dans la tiédeur de ses plis. Il s'était écarté d'elle, repus, pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Il avait si souvent observé ce nu ornant son salon en imaginant faire l'amour à cette femme offerte jusqu'à ce son cœur explose. Lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux, son amante s'était envolée. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en même temps que son bras s'emparait de la chaleur encore présente des draps froissés d'une passion mutuelle. Toute la nuit, il avait rêvé de la jeune femme et au petit matin ses courbes ne l'avaient pas encore quitté. Et puis, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir, ses pas l'avait mené tout droit dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Enveloppée de la douceur d'un peignoir, elle était plongée dans la lecture de ses notes. Des effluves encore humides de propre et de frais aux senteurs de menthe poivrée affluèrent à son nez. Il succomba à cet appel et fondit pour posséder ce corps qu'il dénuda en tirant sur le cordon. Il dévora sa bouche alors que son sexe s'emparait avec fièvre de ses féminités. Après qu'il ait mené ce corps voluptueux au plaisir, Severus s'excusa brièvement de sa rudesse. Il effleura les lèvres gorgées de désir avec beaucoup plus de douceur pour un dernier baiser avant de laisser son amante affronter cette première journée.

Dès que Severus était sorti, Hermione s'était précipité dans sa salle de bains. Malgré un orgasme indéniable, son ventre s'était contracté et un flot amer avait envahi sa bouche. Elle avait trouvé refuge sous la douche laissant l'eau couler longuement sur elle en pleurant. Elle s'était fourrée d'elle-même dans un inextricable pétrin. Elle s'était laissée glisser sur le sol, les genoux entourés de ses bras, son visage brouillé de larmes et d'eau reposant sur ses cuisses. Après une tasse de thé bien fort, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour consigner par écrit ses premières lectures. La matinée était passée sans qu'elle se rende compte. Elle avait abordé le reste de la journée avec la même réserve entre préparations, notes et lectures. Elle avait avalé une autre tasse de thé que lui avait apportée Severus alors qu'elle brassait un chaudron. La jeune femme avait été reconnaissante à son égard de ce silence dont il s'était toujours entouré. Elle aurait été bien en peine d'entretenir une conversation la plus banale soit-elle.

0°0o0°0

La rentrée arriva et, avec elle, un travail exigeant et rigoureux, qu'elle mit à profit pour résister au mieux aux fougueux assauts de son amant. Les pleines lunes se succédèrent comme les longs et épuisants rétablissements. Remus paraissait de plus en plus affaibli malgré toute l'opiniâtreté et la hardiesse qu'il mettait en œuvre pour paraître au mieux. Le voir s'étioler de jour en jour rendait Hermione profondément malheureuse d'autant qu'elle devait contenir sa rage au quotidien.

Le froid s'installa rapidement annonciateur d'un hiver long et rude. De cette lente et cruelle agonie, un désir irrépressible menait Hermione sans concession entre des bras possessifs, où entre plaisir, dégout et abandon, son corps s'accordait parfaitement à celui de son amant, malmenant son mental, sa santé et bien davantage encore.

Harry était plus que jamais présent malgré les cours qu'il assurait et pour lui-même et pour l'enfant. Il était comme Hermione impatient de voir la guérison et de souffler en disant que tout cela était enfin fini. Drago était venu rendre visite à son parrain et depuis lors, il revenait régulièrement au château. De ses visites se tissait entre Harry et lui, une profonde et solide amitié que le jeune professeur rêvait de transformer en une véritable relation. Mais d'une timidité persistante, Harry n'osait avouer le tournant décisif qu'avaient pris ses sentiments. Il avait peur de mettre un terme à une amitié naissante en faisant fuir le jeune homme en sortant trop tôt de sa réserve. Il avait même, selon Hermione, perdu l'habitude de voir son regard errer sur d'autres fessiers masculins.

— Vous êtes pathétiques franchement ! Lui sortit Hermione en exprimant un peu brutalement le fond de sa pensée alors qu'ils goutaient tous d'eux aux premiers frimas de l'hiver en formant dans leurs mains gantées des boules d'une neige épaisse et collante qui maculait de blanc le lainage sombre.

— Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. Severus et toi ? Vous vous tournez autour n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu couler un regard de vautour sur toi. De même que je t'ai surpris, à maintes reprises le transpercer de tes yeux. Alors, qui est plus pathétique que l'autre ?

Le corps d'Hermione se figea. Harry s'était mépris sur la signification des regards qu'elle portait parfois sur cet homme qui la bouleversait tant. Sous le coup d'une âcreté encore trop présente, la jeune femme explosa en un flot de paroles accusatrices exactement comme elle les avait pensées. Un gant en laine vola parmi les flocons avant de retomber inerte sur le sol neigeux pour former une tache sombre au cœur de ce blanc contrastant avec les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche et dont elle allait payer la dureté. Une main nue et glacée fondit sur sa pommette engourdie de froid saisissant la jeune femme de stupeur.

— Dans quel camp es-tu, Harry Potter ? S'emporta Hermione. Regarde-moi ! Es-tu encore capable de me dire qu'il compte pour toi ?

« Dans celui de la raison ! » Devina Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'entendit parce que celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami s'était éloigné et les lourds flocons qui tombaient continuellement étouffaient en partie sa voix bien que celle-ci soit chargée de colère.

« _Dans celui de la raison ! _», « D_ans celui de la raison ! _», « D_ans celui de la raison_ ! »..., la réponse du jeune homme rebondissait sur les parois de sa boîte crânienne refusant obstinément d'en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'un étourdissement la fasse chuter au même endroit que le gant.

0°0

— Non, Severus ! Je veux qu'elle se repose avant que vous ne l'assommiez de questions. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en réchauffant son corps transi. Mais, j'ignore depuis combien de temps, elle a perdu connaissance au milieu de ce froid. Suffisamment pour que votre empressement attende, jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas maitre à bord. Allez ouste, du balai !

— Vous avez fait un malaise, affirma Mme Pomfresh en s'éloignant du professeur de potions pour s'enquérir de l'état de la jeune femme qui ouvrait les yeux. Vous vous étourdissez de travail sans prendre le temps de vous nourrir convenablement, la sermonna l'infirmière, son visage colérique tourné vers sa patiente alitée. Je connais votre empressement à voir la guérison de Remus aboutir. Nous en sommes tous là. Mais, sérieusement, ce n'est pas en vous exténuant de la sorte que vous contribuerez à un meilleur résultat. Vos notes s'allongent de jour en jour et votre mine s'assombrit tout autant. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de lever le pied. Je viens de faire une semonce à Severus et soyez sûre que je vais en toucher deux mots à Minerva. L'aider est une chose, vous submerger de travail en est une autre.

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle son corps avait refusé de la porter davantage ? Hermione tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir Severus Rogue faire les cent pas à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il semblait nerveux, voir contrarié. Mais, elle était trop étourdie pour en connaître la cause. Elle se laissa docilement faire et avala tous les breuvages de Mme Pomfresh. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. À peine avait-elle terminé, qu'une autre personne passait le seuil de son infirmerie.

— Je vous ferais la même réponse que j'ai faite à Severus, jeune homme. Dehors !

Hermione discerna au travers de ses paupières closes la voix de l'infirmière qui perçait les brumes de son endormissement. Quand elle les rouvrit, une assiette de soupe fumante était posée sur le dessus de sa table de chevet. Hermione l'ignora en se retournant dans son lit pour bouder ce dîner.

— Vous allez manger cette soupe, jeune demoiselle et jusqu'à la dernière cuillère, entendit Hermione d'une voix douce et compatissante aux accents chaleureux dont la faiblesse de la voix ne s'était pas départi. Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir plus confortablement. Vous allez vous contenter de jouer les malades. Le rôle de garde-malade m'échoira pour une fois, ajouta Remus en glissant ses bras sous ceux de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

Après quoi, il porta une cuillère de potage à la bouche de la jeune femme qui avala bien sagement jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide.

— J'ai eu la visite d'Harry, dit-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer son ancien élève. Je sais ce que vous en pensez Hermione. Je sais également que je devrais vous gronder fortement pour avoir agi de la sorte. Et je ne parle pas de la tempête qui a déferlé sur Harry.

À ses mots, le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra légèrement malgré toute la colère de la jeune femme qui refaisait surface.

— Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Et raisonnablement, vous auriez dû laisser ses notes où elles étaient. Si Severus les gardait secrètes, c'est qu'il avait une excellente raison. Et l'une d'elles est la discorde qu'elles ont semée entre Harry et vous.

— Je…

— Je ne veux rien entendre pour le moment, la gronda Remus en essayant de paraître exagérément furieux. Vous n'avez aucune excuse à part celle d'avoir foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Hermione adressa un regard courroucé à son ancien professeur. Foncer tête baissée, c'était bien une chose qui ressemblait à Harry, mais pas à elle.

— Mais…

— Non, Hermione. Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé ! Severus est venu me trouver pour me soumettre une bien dangereuse requête et avec son arrogance habituelle. J'ai écouté son discours avec gravité et je peux vous dire qu'il a eu une résonance effroyable en moi. Comment aurais-je pu de moi-même mordre cette homme, Hermione ? Severus le savait et au-delà, de l'arrogance, de la froideur et de l'âpreté des mots se cachaient un homme prêt à assumer une action maudite pour m'épargner la douleur de le mordre.

Hermione avait du mal à admettre qu'elle ait pu se planter à ce point. C'était tellement loin et peu habituel. Cette réalité lui enserra l'estomac lui amenant une nausée ainsi qu'une angoisse grandissante.

— Il sait. N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, dit-il sans malgré tout lui donner de compléments d'informations.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son ancien professeur qui venait de lui faire la leçon. Malgré tout, de la compassion débordait d'un regard doux et tendre. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle en devina la signification. Ses prérogatives loup-garouesques lui en accordaient les privilèges. « Je… » Mais, il interrompit ses paroles pour laisser le poids de ses fautes s'exprimer en larmes abondantes.

— Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais Harry avait raison sur ce point, Severus est un homme bien. Albus avait pour habitude de dire que ce sont vos actions qui vous honorent. En ce qui concerne Severus, il aurait dû ajouter que celles qui demeurent tues par pudeur ont valeur double. Ce qui eut pour effet d'accroitre sa déroute.

0°0o0°0

Hermione resta une semaine entière à l'infirmerie ce qui permit à Remus d'avoir un peu plus de compagnies qu'à l'accoutumée même si celle-ci gigotait sans cesse dans son lit sous l'emprise d'un bouillonnement qu'elle maitrisait de moins en moins. Mme Pomfresh lui donna la satisfaction de calmer son agitation en lui faisant apporter son travail ce qui lui garantit un peu plus de calme pour sa dernière journée. Toutefois, l'infirmière ne la libéra qu'avec la certitude d'un ménagement qui ne dura en réalité que le temps de le dire.

Hermione consacra cette liberté nouvelle à retranscrire tout ce qu'elle jugea utile au moyen d'une plume ensorcelée. Puis, ayant suffisamment repoussé l'échéance d'un incontournable tête à tête avec Severus, la jeune femme empila soigneusement ses parchemins avant de se rendre aux cachots. Il n'était pas dans son laboratoire, ni dans ses appartements, ni dans aucune de ses salles de classe. Peut-être que tout comme elle, il redoutait cette échéance. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, mais pour autant, elle ne devait pas en rester là. Hermione revint vers Harry. Et en fait, elle ne trouva pas une, mais deux personnes discutant l'une avec l'autre. Severus paraissait beaucoup moins tendu que lorsqu'elle l'avait brièvement entraperçu à l'infirmerie. Le désappointement avait laissé place à un faciès impassible qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants.

— Je vais vous laisser, murmura Harry.

— Non Harry. Pas pour le moment. Ce que j'ai à dire est également valable pour toi. Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point tu avais raison sur l'amitié qui existe entre le professeur Rogue et toi. Si j'en avais tenu compte, d'autant que tu l'as laissé sous-entendre, je n'aurais pas eu de malveillance à votre égard, Severus.

Sous ce faciès vide d'expression, Hermione perçut une légère crispation due à l'emploi de son prénom. Elle ne l'appelait pour ainsi dire jamais ainsi et continuait à le vouvoyer également malgré leur relation.

— J'aurais dû comprendre que c'était moi qui avais fait une erreur. Je suis profondément désolée, Severus. Je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez que je disparaisse de votre vue. J'ai toutes vos notes. Je tenais à vous remettre en mains propres celles que j'ai dupliquées dans votre bureau. Un reniflement crispé se fit entendre. Je peux aisément me débrouiller avec celles que vous m'avez données, ajouta-t-elle alors que l'homme évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

— Depuis quand sont-elles en votre possession ?

— Ça n'a aucune importance, dit-elle comme s'il elle voulait en minimiser les faits.

— Permettez-moi de penser le contraire, Granger !

Son nom ainsi que le peu de considération lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et elle chancela comme si cette dernière avait été réelle.

— Vous n'aimeriez pas entendre la réponse, fut tout ce qu'Hermione fut capable de dire à ce point étouffé par le remord de s'être servi si malhonnêtement de cet homme.

— Épargnez-moi cette commisération prodigieusement inutile et retournez à votre travail, Granger. Là où vous servez à quelque chose, cracha-t-il plus qu'il ne parla.

Hermione vacilla une seconde fois en perdant toute sa considération. Elle prit le parti de sortir rapidement, d'une part pour cacher ses larmes, s'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir à s'excuser, mais c'est le moins qu'elle pouvait faire et d'autre part pour aller vomir ce dégout d'elle-même d'autant que même Harry ne la rattrapa pas.

0°0

Son seul refuge fut Remus Lupin avec lequel la jeune femme passait l'essentiel de ses soirées. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'attarder dans la grande salle. Les regards inexistants de Severus lui étaient si douloureux qu'elle fuyait la table professorale au plus vite. Remus avait fini par la mettre en garde sur les conséquences de telles pratiques alimentaires sur un estomac bombardé de nourriture à la va-vite .

— C'est au dessus de mes forces, Remus, avoua péniblement la jeune femme. Je m'effondrerais aussi sûrement que je vous parle.

— Vous cachez vous quelque chose, Hermione ?

Malgré la tournure de la phrase, c'était bien plus une affirmation qu'une question.

— Non ! Je…

L'expression de son visage se modifia. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ? Hermione détourna son regard pour cacher ce énième dégout qui lui bloquait les entrailles qu'elle vomit dans la vasque que lui présenta Remus. En s'excusant, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

— Êtes-vous enceinte ? S'enquit Remus Lupin prenant en considération les contrariétés de la jeune femme.

— Mon dieu non !

Donner ainsi vie à cette éventualité la chamboula une seconde fois et elle vida encore son estomac.

— Mme Pomfresh peut facilement vérifier…

— **C'est inutile merci !** S'entendit-elle répondre trop fermement en essayant de compter en même temps le nombre de fois où elle avait été malade dernièrement.

Trois, quatre, cinq fois au grand maximum. Six en réalité avec celle-là. Était-ce suffisant pour conclure qu'elle attendait en enfant. Peut-être pas, mais ça pourrait prendre tournure.

— Si c'est le cas, vous devriez en parler à Severus.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, réfuta-t-elle avec véhémence.

— Hermione, dit-il aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas froisser la jeune femme davantage sachant combien cela devait être pénible pour elle.

— Excusez-moi, Remus. Je suis fatiguée et je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

La jeune femme salua son ancien professeur et regagna sa chambre aussi rapidement que ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré autant depuis qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes en première année après avoir été chagriné par Ron et Harry. Elle se hâta espérant croiser personne. Toute la nuit, elle attendit que le jour mette un terme à ses doutes. Habillée chaudement d'une cape en laine, d'un bonnet dans lequel elle glissa sa queue de cheval, d'une écharpe et de gants, elle sortit affronter la morsure du temps. Elle transplana sur le chemin enneigé vers un centre-ville moldu. Elle sut en mettant un pied vacillant à terre que sa démarche était tout à fait inutile. Elle peina, maudissant sa bêtise, à éviter un autre étourdissement et se dirigea à toutes fins utiles vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Elle n'irait pas voir Remus, pas tant que toute cette colère à contempler ce bout de plastique vierge qui la narguait aussi sûrement que s'il affichait déjà sa réponse, existerait. Il finit par voltiger dans un coin de sa chambre sans avoir servi. Remus n'était en rien responsable ni de ses stupidités, ni de ses états d'âme. Elle essaya de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler et finalement elle passa à ses côtés un excellent moment oubliant pour une soirée tous ses problèmes.

0°0o0°0

Un autre mois passa. L'hiver était bien installé et la neige n'en finissait toujours pas de tomber. Ses traits pâles s'étaient accentués malgré la vivacité de son regard. La jeune femme savait que ses jours à Poudlard étaient désormais comptés et elle fut contente de pouvoir enfin renouer avec Harry. Quant à Severus, si elle avait imaginé qu'un jour, il soit possible qu'ils se parlent autrement qu'au détour d'une phrase ou d'un regard à peine échangé autour d'un chaudron, il était maintenant impossible que cela arrive. Quant à rester, elle aurait le sentiment de ne pas le faire pour les bonnes raisons et elle ne voulait ni de compassion de la part de cet homme, ce qui dans son cas était peu probable, ni d'un je ne sais quoi qui les obligerait faussement à renouer. Ce qui n'était pas non plus envisageable. C'était son enfant, son avenir, sa décision.

Hermione informa Minerva de son départ. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. De toute façon, elle avait constitué un tel stock de potions que Pomfresh pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles avant qu'une potion ne vienne à manquer. De par le fait, son aide n'était plus vraiment indispensable. Severus s'était octroyé l'aide d'Harry. C'était pour Hermione un véritable coup de poignard, mais elle ne pouvait blâmer ni l'un ni l'autre. La jeune femme n'était pas loin de penser que c'était un réel soulagement de quitter le château. Et puis, son travail avait pris de l'amplitude et elle avait un besoin impératif de rencontrer Amos Diggory. Elle avait planifié ce rendez-vous depuis quelque temps. Il ne lui avait donc pas été difficile de l'avancer et de lui en adjoindre quelques autres pour justifier son éloignement du château. Dans la foulée, il y aurait les vacances de Noël et elle prétexterait se mettre au vert pour commencer la rédaction de son mémoire et justifier ainsi une si longue absence. Oui, c'était de loin la meilleure décision qu'elle eut à prendre.

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 6 - Un enfant...l'amorce d'un retour.

Hermione quitta un hiver Poudlardien avec promesses de nouvelles pour un hiver londonien, froid, brumeux et surtout moins jovial. Avec l'aide de ses parents, la jeune femme dénicha un petit appartement en centre-ville et petit à petit elle s'organisa. Coupée d'une partie du monde sorcier, elle pensa un peu à elle et au bébé qui serait là pour le printemps. Elle avait un peu d'argent de côté, mais pas suffisamment pour les faire vivre tous les deux lorsqu'il pointerait le bout de son nez. Hermione savait maintenant que c'était un garçon qu'elle attendait. Elle l'avait appris lors de sa première visite, un peu tardive qui lui avait valu un copieux savon de la part de son médecin. Elle lui en avait brièvement exposé les raisons et disons qu'ils les avaient également en partie devinés. Hermione n'avait pas meilleure mine que les premiers temps parce qu'elle n'avait pas baissé le rythme pour autant. Elle s'en rajouta même en dégotant un petit boulot à mi-temps dans une épicerie et partagea son quotidien entre son job, son mémoire et une visite hebdomadaire dans la banlieue londonienne pour rassurer ses parents.

La magie lui était d'un grand secours dans ce cas là, car malgré son ventre qui s'arrondissait, ses joues restaient affreusement pâles et son moral affreusement bas. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses parents s'inquiéter. Il avait déjà été difficile de leur faire admettre que sa décision était d'élever son enfant elle-même. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus ils viennent à s'inquiéter de son manque d'enthousiasme. Elle pleurait souvent le soir dans la solitude de son appartement. Severus lui manquait. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait été malade à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire de s'épancher, Severus appartenait au passé et Victor était son avenir. Victor. Ce prénom était venu de lui-même en sortant de chez son médecin. Victor lui permettait d'avancer. Victor et le mémoire qu'elle rédigeait jour après jour en fermant l'épicerie dont elle venait d'obtenir les clés.

Ahmed, le propriétaire, le lui avait confié en voyant son chiffre d'affaires augmenter. Pour la jeune femme, Ahmed était devenu rapidement Lulu. Il n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle et de par le fait, ils avaient sympathisé. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement que le jour où elle avait mis les pieds dans cette petite épicerie de quartier pour un entretien d'embauche s'égrenait en fond musical les premières notes d'Initials B.B. Elle s'était surprise à en fredonner les paroles ce qui avait fait sourire Ahmed. C'est comme ça qu'Ahmed était devenu Lulu. Un épicier arabe fan de Serge Gainsbourg n'était déjà pas banal. Mais un épicier arabe avec une physique qui tenait plus de son fils avec une chevelure longue et noire et un nez légèrement busqué l'était encore moins. Le jeune homme l'avait invité à boire un thé à la menthe dans l'appartement qu'il occupait au dessus et depuis il prenait soin d'elle. Lorsque la sœur de Lulu apportait un plateau de petits gâteaux qui sentaient bon le miel et les épices, il en mettait la moitié de côté pour la jeune femme en espérant voir la future maman s'arrondir un peu. Lulu était devenu son rayon de soleil dans ce Londres hivernal.

0°0

Les fêtes étaient terminées. De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vacances, pas plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de voir ses parents acheter des monceaux de layette pour le bébé. Il n'était pas encore là, pas plus que son papa d'ailleurs qu'il ne connaitrait sans doute jamais. Hermione avait décliné l'invitation d'Harry qu'elle avait deviné de pures politesses. Elle ne souhaitait pas remettre les pieds à Poudlard ni maintenant, ni jamais. Elle avait choisi sa vie en s'éloignant de l'école et n'escomptait pas y revenir. Trop de souvenirs s'y trouvaient. Trop de souvenirs et de peines trop vifs pour que ses larmes s'assèchent.

Remus, Ted et Minerva étaient ceux auxquelles la jeune femme donnait le plus fréquemment de nouvelles. Elle attendait avec impatiente l'une ou l'autre des écritures. Parfois, un hibou de l'école atterrissait dans la courette derrière l'épicerie et Lulu avait pris l'habitude sans lui poser de questions de décrocher la lettre pour la lui porter quand il n'était pas débordé. Il regardait la bouche de la jeune femme s'étirer doucement sous l'ébauche d'un sourire et concluait que les nouvelles qu'elle attendait impatiemment étaient bonnes ou du moins il le supposait, car Lulu savait rester discret. Il retournait travailler en attendant de pouvoir dormir quelques heures lorsque Hermione prendrait le relais.

0°0

Le froid hivernal s'alourdit d'un épais brouillard cotonneux. Hermione se leva de bonne heure malgré une fatigue matinale persistante. Elle avait à nouveau rendez-vous avec Amos Diggory. Hermione n'était pas satisfaite du compte rendu qu'elle avait reçu d'une secrétaire du service. La jeune femme avait obtenu l'abrogation de toutes les lois discriminatoires à l'égard des lycanthropes, mais il en était une que visiblement le ministère ne voulait pas voir disparaître, celle qui interdisait l'accès à l'enseignement.

Hermione s'était battue pour toutes. Il était donc impensable qu'après avoir obtenu l'accord d'Amos Diggory, celui-ci revienne sur sa décision. Elle savait que derrière subsistait la pression d'un des membres du conseil de l'école. Mais elle n'était pas disposée à se laisser embobiner par un vieux sorcier aux idéaux trop étriquer pour siéger en toute bonne foi au conseil de l'école. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Poudlard. Hermione contacta Remus afin qu'il se rende avec elle au ministère pour plaider sa cause. Malheureusement, la dernière pleine lune était trop récente pour que Remus puisse se déplacer. La jeune femme se rendit quand même au ministère. Amos avait l'air embêté d'autant qu'il discutait avec Severus Rogue. Sur le point de faire demi-tour, la jeune femme répondit bien involontairement au signe de la main qui lui était adressé de la part du responsable du service. Elle portait un manteau ample qui dissimulait parfaitement ses cinq mois de formes. Severus la salua sans le moindre regard. Et il n'adressa la parole qu'à Amos qui semblait gêner pour elle dans la mesure où après chaque intervention de Rogue, il lui demandait son approbation. Et il attendait patiemment qu'elle s'exprime, un rictus méprisant continuel au bord des lèvres. Hermione ne se laissa pas pour autant abuser, c'était son travail. Elle bouillait intérieurement de se faire traiter comme la dernière des dernières par le père de son enfant. Elle termina l'entrevue à bout de nerfs et au bord des larmes qu'elle chassa en allant prendre un rafraîchissement. Amos s'excusa, mais le brave homme n'était foncièrement pour rien dans la grossièreté dont s'entourait Rogue.

L'entretien s'arrêta là pour l'instant. Si leurs nouveaux arguments avaient suffisamment porté, il verrait la loi abrogée et si ce n'était pas le cas, ils devraient recommencer. Mais avaient-ils été convaincants en ne paraissant pas défendre les mêmes intérêts ? La jeune femme espérait que ça passerait cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre entrevue aussi pénible que celle-là. Elle sortit profondément blessée par autant d'indifférence. Elle avait espéré qu'ils auraient pu au moins échanger cordialement, mais la jeune femme avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais existé. C'était encore plus effrayant quand elle songeait à l'homme qu'il avait été lorsqu'il l'avait aimé. Un amant somme toute assez exceptionnel bien qu'elle n'ait pas été en mesure de l'apprécier plus en avant. Y aurait-il seulement consenti ? Severus était avare de pensées, de sentiments, de paroles et pourtant il s'était montré, amant passionné. Il n'était tout simplement pas pour elle en dehors du fait qu'ils se soient accordés sexuellement.

Ce qui rongeait également la jeune femme c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu aborder la question de l'existence de l'unité de capture des loups-garous qui dépendaient du service des animaux. Elle la jugeait dégradante et inappropriée. Il est vrai qu'en prenant comme exemple Remus Lupin cette unité semblait tout à fait déplacée. Mais là encore, la jeune femme voulait qu'il n'y ait pas d'amalgame entre un inoffensif loup-garou et une bête sanguinaire. Il était vrai qu'une grande moitié ayant pris parti pour Voldemort portaient préjudice à l'autre. Ce qui dérangeait la jeune femme, de devoir taire l'avancée des travaux de Severus, mais tant que le résultat n'était pas là, il ne fallait pas se leurrer sur le peu d'impact que cela aurait, même si beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis les premiers décrets de Newt Scamender. Trop épuisée physiquement pour faire un crochet par l'épicerie, Hermione appela Lulu pour s'excuser sans s'embarrasser de prétexte fallacieux.

Le jeune homme baissa son rideau métallique plus tôt que les horaires affichés. Il s'inquiétait plus pour Hermione que pour les clients désappointés qui voyaient l'épicerie fermer sous leur nez. Le jeune homme passa chez lui pour préparer du thé à la menthe auquel il ajouta quelques pâtisseries avant de sonner chez la jeune femme quelques rues plus loin. Il poussa la porte demeurée ouverte et trouva la jeune femme en grand désarroi. Il lui mit entre les mains un verre de thé brulant et se glissa à ses côtés le sien dans ses mains. Il attendit en sirotant le breuvage que sa présence apporte soulagement et réconfort. Hermione de son côté buvait le thé par petites gorgées appréciant la présence discrète et apaisante de son ami. Ce que la jeune femme appréciait chez Lulu, s'était sa façon d'être là sans pour autant s'ingérer complètement dans sa vie. Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Épuisée, elle s'endormit au milieu des coussins qui jonchaient le parquet de son salon. Lulu mit une couverture sur la jeune femme. Il éteignit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

0°0o0°0

Quelques mois plus tard...

« Oui maman. Bien sûr qu'il est encore trop petit pour mettre le nez dehors. Ne t'inquiètes pas _maman_, mon appartement est très bien chauffé. Non, maman. Pas ce weekend, j'ai promis à Lulu de l'aider. Mais non, maman, j'ai suffisamment récupéré. Bien sûr maman, je te rappelle. Oui, maman. Au revoir maman. »

À l'hiver avait succédé le printemps, à la grossesse, un enfant. Des nouvelles de temps à autres. Des larmes encore. Beaucoup de travail. Des rendez-vous. Des concessions, mais des victoires également comme l'assurance de l'enseignement. Hermione avait embrassé Amos Diggory sur les deux joues d'autant qu'elle avait été seule à ce rendez-vous.

Et puis un jour, une visite inattendue, son ancienne directrice de maison. Son visage était grave. Hermione tomba littéralement dans ses bras. La jeune femme sut d'emblée pourquoi elle était là. Remus. Aux dernières nouvelles…, elle n'avait plus eu de dernières nouvelles depuis longtemps. Victor avait deux ans.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Elle confia Victor à Lulu et transplana de Londres à Poudlard. Elle avait seulement l'intention de saluer Minerva avant de retourner à Pré au lard pour prendre une chambre. L'enterrement n'aurait lieu que le lendemain. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Son déplacement avait eu des passagers clandestins. Un petit garçon aux yeux noirs et perçants débarqua dans les bras de son ami dans le hall du château où un comité d'accueil dont elle se serait volontiers passée attendait visiblement son arrivée.

— Pose-moi ! Geignit Victor en gesticulant.

— Je suis désolé, Hermione. Victor m'a échappé, se justifia Lulu.

— On est où ici maman ? Pourquoi, il me regarde comme ça le monsieur ? J'ai pourtant pas de la crotte sur le nez, affirma le petit garçon après avoir agité sa petite main sur son nez.

— Oh merde ! S'exclama Drago.

— Tu le connais, le monsieur ? Il a une baguette dans la main. Tu m'as dit que la magie n'existait pas, s'offusqua le petit garçon. Même Lulu pense que si !

— Si Lulu pense que si, se moqua narquoisement Severus.

— Ne fait pas ça, Severus. Tu n'as pas le droit.

— Vraiment ? Ricana l'homme.

— On est où alors maman ?

— Dans le monde de la magie, entendit Victor avec une voix excessivement caressante.

— Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

— Oh ta maman t'aurait donc menti ! S'esclaffa Severus. Et sur quoi d'autre t'aurait-elle menti, Victor ?

— Ne fait pas ça, Severus. Tu n'as pas le droit.

— Laisse-moi te présenter le monde de la magie, Victor, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant avec le petit garçon auquel il avait pris la main laissant consterné les personnes présentes.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à Melfique, Meldrac, Fofix et Sandrine.

Severus va peut-être vous sembler particulièrement insensible dans ce chapitre et ce d'autant que Harry sera plus censé que lui, mais rien n'est dû au hasard, N'oubliez pas non plus que ma fic est classée romance, donc pas d'angoisses précipitées !

Bonne lecture et un bon Noël à tous.

Eladora

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 7 – Disparition.

Ses traits étaient figés d'un désespoir innommable, de sa bouche à demi ouverte en une ébauche de cri sourd, à ses yeux pétris d'angoisses et d'improbabilités. Molly avait le souvenir d'une expression semblable sur le visage de son mari. La même bouffée de terreur et d'angoisse s'était logée dans le sien lorsque tous deux avaient entendu leurs ainés, Fred et Gorge, parler de serment inviolable en y associant le prénom de leur cadet.

Ceci dit, Molly avait du mal à faire le lien entre l'impression d'anéantissement qui ressortait du visage de Hermione et la disparition de leur ami à tous, Remus Lupin. Elle ôta d'un sortilège magique l'eau savonneuse de ses mains et se précipita vers elle bienséante comme à son habitude.

— Assieds-toi, ma chérie !

Molly avança une chaise. Hermione s'y assit lourdement donnant à la mère de Ron le sentiment de s'effondrer.

— Je vais te préparer un petit remontant, lui dit Molly. Les garçons ne vont pas tarder. Ils sont allés chercher les couronnes avec le petit Teddy.

La jeune femme resta là, à demi effondrée alors que madame Weasley faisait tomber des feuilles sèches de différentes sortes dans un bol auquel elle ajouta eau chaude et alcool fort.

— Tiens, bois ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en portant le breuvage chaud aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

La teneur en alcool plus que la chaleur du breuvage en lui-même provoqua une forte toux, au terme de laquelle Hermione commença à retrouver ses esprits. À se rendre compte qu'elle était au Terrier et que Mme Weasley, la mère de Ron lui parlait. Son visage perdit de sa raideur pour se tordre dans un rictus tourmenté où apparaissait clairement que la jeune femme n'était pas loin de perdre tout contrôle.

— Bois encore ! Dit-elle pour apaiser la jeune femme.

— _Il me l'a pris_, fut tout ce que Hermione fut capable de dire au travers de son univers fait de souffrances.

Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine et ses yeux se noyèrent dans ses propres larmes. Hermione étouffa un sanglot, mais fut bien en peine de retenir le suivant.

Lorsque Molly entendit les voix des garçons se rapprocher de la maison, elle conduisit la jeune femme de la cuisine à son salon. La mère de Ron préférait éviter de confronter le petit Teddy à l'abattement dont semblait souffrir Hermione.

La disparition de son père l'affectait suffisamment pour que l'on évite de rajouter à sa peine. Ted Lupin avait eu jusqu'alors un comportement trop adulte en considérant avec quelle maturité il abordait la maladie qui allait le priver de son père. L'enfant qu'il était l'avait finalement rattrapé, et c'était bien plus naturel et surtout bien plus sain en soi. Molly retourna à la cuisine avant que les garçons n'aillent dans le salon.

— Nous revoilà, maman. Y'a quoi de bon à manger ? Ted et Harry restent avec nous. Papa n'est pas encore là ? Où je pose les couronnes ? S'enquit Ron dans un ordre précis où se situaient les priorités du plus jeune des rouquins.

— Donne-les moi je m'en occupe ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de penser au repas de midi, mon chéri. Fred et Gorge ne vont pas tarder. Ginny est allée en ville avec Luna. Bill et Fleur arriveront après la sieste de Victoire. Charly, je ne sais pas encore, bien que son aiguille indique en déplacement, dit-elle en jetant un rapide regard à l'horloge familiale. Quant à Percy, il est encore au Ministère avec ton père.

Nonobstant le ton chaleureux de Madame Weasley, Harry fut intrigué par quelque chose de différent qui perçait dans sa voix.

— Amène Teddy avec toi dans le potager, Ron ! J'ai besoin de pommes de terres pour préparer le déjeuner.

Ron fit la grimace, mais lorsqu'il fut question de poulet à préparer, le jeune homme prit d'office la main du petit garçon dans la sienne. Il préférait encore se salir les mains dans la terre plutôt qu'en allant fouiller dans l'arrière-train d'un poulet. Fut-il à déguster par la suite. Tous deux sortirent dans la cour laissant Molly et Harry dans la cuisine.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Madame Weasley ? Demanda le jeune homme avant qu'il entende des plaintes provenant du salon.

— Pauvre petite ! Lui dit la mère de Ron. Hermione n'est pas dans un état normal. Elle m'a parlé, si peu que je n'aie pas bien saisi le sens de ses paroles.

— Hermione avait prévenu Minerva qu'elle arriverait ce matin, concéda Harry pour faire savoir à Madame Weasley qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

– Ron ne me parle plus de Hermione depuis quelque temps. Vous êtes-vous disputé ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, se contenta de dire Harry.

Molly retourna dans le salon suivi de Harry cette fois. Ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux pour redonner de la gaîté à ce visage absent et des couleurs à ce blanc trop blafard.

— Il a pris Victor, eut la force de dire Hermione d'une voix tremblante, sans s'adresser ni à Harry, ni à Molly. Il s'est échappé…

« Qui est Victor ? », brulait de formuler Molly Weasley. Son visage inquiet était tourné vers celui de Harry, mais pour le moment le jeune homme s'interdisait toute intervention, n'ayant probablement pas plus de réponses lui-même. Hermione leur apporta elle-même.

— Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsqu'ils ont déboulé tous les deux dans le hall. Severus n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui il était. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Ils se ressemblent tellement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Victor est mon fils, clama la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Malgré les explications de la jeune femme, des ombres demeuraient au tableau, notamment en ce qui concernait le père de l'enfant. Hermione n'avait fourni d'explications que sur une partie du « ils ». Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu la confirmation d'un rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione. À l'époque, il n'en avait émis que l'idée. Et puis, il avait imaginé que le départ de la jeune femme était une suite logique à l'indifférence dont Severus et lui avaient fait montre à son égard. Il était maintenant possible qu'il trouve sa réponse ailleurs. La jeune femme avait une liaison extérieure au château. Une liaison qui prenait le nom de Victor.

— Je n'aurais pas dû venir, lui dit soudain Hermione en se remémorant que porter des accusations infondées sur son ancien professeur lui avait porté préjudice.

— Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable que nous allions ensemble à Poudlard, affirma Molly alors que Harry semblait déstabilisé par les dernières paroles de la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Molly chérie !

Sur le point d'entrer dans le salon, Arthur s'adressait à sa femme.

— J'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu. Je peux aller moi-même porter les couronnes. Le repas ne peut pas attendre, dit-il avec le fatalisme d'un père aimant.

— J'avais pourtant interdit à Ron d'utiliser la magie. Il a déjà abîmé plus d'une fois les plantations, s'emporta Molly en oubliant qu'il n'était pas question d'apporter les couronnes au château, mais de démêler ce qu'il était advenu de l'enfant.

— Oh rassure-toi...

— Excuse-moi de te couper la parole, mon chéri. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il est préférable qu'Arthur vous accompagne, dit-elle en s'adressant uniquement à Hermione et à Harry. Ils t'expliqueront en route de quoi il est question, continua Molly en s'adressant cette fois à son époux. Prends Hermione avec toi ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de transplaner la pauvre petite.

Arthur Weasley acquiesça. Le regard autoritaire de sa femme suffisait à ce qu'il agisse sans poser davantage de questions.

Ron portait avec l'aide de Teddy un panier rempli de gros tubercules terreux. Ils venaient de sortir du potager et longeaient la maison.

— Vous allez où ? S'enquit-il en voyant Hermione, son père et Harry venir dans leur direction. Quand es-tu arrivé, Hermione ? L'interrogea le grand rouquin dans la seconde suivante.

— Je viens d'arriver. Ton père a juste besoin que j'identifie un objet moldu qui pose problème au ministère, inventa Hermione, qui malgré une sérénité pour le moins défectueuse, conservait intactes ses facultés intellectuelles.

— Harry doit récupérer une chemise et un costume, mais nous serons là pour le repas, ajouta son père en dépassant et son fils et le petit Ted Lupin.

Le transplanage se fit sereinement d'autant que le petit groupe avait le sentiment de regards porté sur lui.

— Je sais ce que tu penses Harry Potter, dit gravement Hermione à celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un frère malgré les distorsions qui les avaient éloignés dernièrement. Excusez-moi, Monsieur Weasley ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous entendre nous disputer stupidement. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi.

0°0

Severus Rogue n'apprécia guère de voir son espace privé envahi de la sorte. Dire qu'il avait été troublé par l'arrivée impromptue de la jeune femme et de son gamin était présomptueux, dans la mesure où il se laissait rarement aller à des épanchements sentimentaux. Mais peut-être l'était-il suffisamment en considérant que c'était le deuxième whisky pur feu qu'il descendait. Il posa son verre vide avant d'aller voir qui l'importunait. Le visiteur ne pouvait être qu'un importun. Ses amis qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main avaient un accès libre en fonction de sa présence par le biais de l'ensorcèlement de son tableau. Or, il était disponible et le tableau n'avait pas pour autant donné son autorisation.

Il ouvrit à demi sa porte d'entrée. Arthur se tenait devant. Derrière lui, il y avait Harry et… Granger. Un pli amer se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Avant qu'Arthur ou Severus ne parle, la jeune femme s'interposa en passant devant les deux hommes pour apostropher le troisième.

— Qu'as-tu fait de mon fils !

Son ton vindicatif était on ne peut plus accusateur. Aussi, Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il s'écarta de l'entrée sans toutefois fermer sa porte. Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, tout comme Harry et Monsieur Weasley.

— Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble.

Encore une fois, Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son attitude restait insondable ce qui faisait bouillir la jeune femme intérieurement. Il lui adressa un regard méprisant et cette fois seulement, il prit le temps de lui répondre.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de savoir ce que tu fais de ton gamin, lui signifia Severus en balayant le devant de son visage comme il aurait chassé un insecte exaspérant.

— Tu peux être plus clair ! L'exhorta la jeune femme en utilisant la deuxième personne du singulier comme il venait de le faire lui – même dans le feu de l'action.

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, réitéra l'homme irrité.

— Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus avec toi ?

— Il me semble ! Grogna-t-il moqueur en balayant de son regard le périmètre de son salon. Ton manque de jugeote est parfois affligeant.

Sans tenir compte de l'insulte, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux perdus sur l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

— Tu es parti avec lui comme un voleur. Comment veux-tu que j'accorde le moindre crédit à tes paroles ?

— C'était avant Granger.

— Avant quoi ? Peux-tu être clair à la fin ?

— Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Granger, reprit Severus d'un air mauvais sans cesser de marcher dans son salon pour s'éviter tout débordement.

Quel motif avait-elle pour ne pas le gifler dans l'instant ? La situation semblait sur le point de s'envenimer. Où l'était-elle déjà ? Les regards d'Arthur et d'Harry allaient de l'un à l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décide à intervenir. Malgré cela, Harry prit les devants en proposant une solution.

— On va le localiser sur la carte Hermione.

Harry utilisa un sortilège d'attraction après avoir visualisé précisément la carte qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il la déplia rapidement sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Il y a bien longtemps que Severus était au courant du subterfuge des maraudeurs pour dissimuler le génie qu'ils avaient déployé en la réalisant.

Les regards se perdirent parmi les dédales des couloirs sans qu'aucun des quatre ne s'arrête sur le prénom en question.

— Il ne figure nulle part ! Se permit de dire à haute voix Harry malgré le fait que tout le monde en soit arrivé à la même conclusion.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! S'affola Hermione. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, si tu ne t'étais pas amusé avec lui ! S'exclama Hermione en proie à la rage et au désespoir. Victor n'est qu'un bébé. Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui. Il n'est pas responsable du désaccord qui règne entre ses deux parents.

— **Je n'appellerais pas un désaccord le fait que ton fils ignore tout du monde qui est le sien**, éclata Severus. **Ou peut-être n'est-il pas vraiment le sien ?**

—** Comment peux-tu… comment peux-tu… être aussi bassement amoral ?** cracha-t-elle à son tour. C'est facile pour toi de me donner le mauvais rôle.

Les fragiles barrières qu'elle avait érigées étaient sur le point de se rompre

— Je crois qu'il faut être deux pour…

— C'est toi qui t'es assigné toute seule ce mauvais rôle, cracha Severus en s'avançant plus menaçant que jamais vers la jeune femme qui recula d'instinct persuadée que son ancien amant était sur le point de la gifler.

Ce geste de protection blessa Severus qui contrattaqua aussitôt.

— Sache que je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une femme Granger ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais…

— **STOP !**

Hermione fixa Harry incrédule. La jeune femme avait le souvenir de partie pris de sa part. Son intervention eut le mérite de lui permettre de ravaler ses larmes. Arthur était mal à l'aise. Severus fulminait. Non pas contre Harry, mais contre lui-même. C'était lui donner que trop d'importance en s'emportant de la sorte.

— J'aimerais savoir qui a vu Victor en dernier. C'est par là que nous aurions dû commencer, argua le jeune homme pour obtenir le calme à défaut de voir Hermione et Severus s'entendre.

Hermione s'accorda à respirer plus profondément pour évacuer un peu de la tension qui rongeait son cœur depuis que son ancien amant avait disparu avec son fils.

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était dans le hall avant que Severus ne l'emmène avec lui. Drago et Minerva pourront le confirmer, ajouta-t-elle pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'était pas folle à lier et de bonne foi contrairement à ce que Severus avait l'air de penser.

— C'est inutile Harry. Ça c'est bien passé comme ça. Ce que Granger a oublié de te dire toutefois, c'est qu'elle est venue elle-même le chercher. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

— **Tu as l'air de dire que je t'ai suivi !** Se récria Hermione abasourdie par tant de froideur. **C'est parfaitement impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ignorais où tu allais, tout comme j'ignorais ce que tu avais en tête. Victor t'a donné la main, soit, mais uniquement parce que tu lui as dit que sa mère lui avait menti et l'instant d'après, vous…vous… vous…**Hermione bien incapable de terminer sa phrase éclata en sanglots. _Ce… n'est… qu'un… bé… bé_, balbutia la jeune femme complètement hébétée par l'attitude de cet homme si démesurément insensible.

Severus se dirigea vers la table basse de son salon, là où il avait déposé son verre. Il le saisit, le prit avec lui et se dirigea avec résolution vers la jeune femme.

— Bois ! Lui ordonna-t-il en versant, sans état d'âme, le contenu du verre dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

L'hystérie le rebutait tout autant que la morve qui maculait son visage. Hermione s'étouffa sans pour autant réussir à avaler le liquide qui lui brulait la trachée. Severus leva sa baguette non sans un certain agacement pour permettre à la jeune femme de ne pas s'asphyxier dans ses pleurs.

Ce n'était pas de la commisération de sa part, il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être venue chercher son enfant. Il n'avait qu'une explication en tête. Toutefois… Non ! C'était insensé une chose pareille. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème. Ni Minerva, ni Albus ne lui auraient accordé ce privilège si… ils avaient toute confiance en elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent par inadvertance. La jeune femme semblait en proie aux mêmes interrogations que lui.

— Vous avez utilisé un retourneur de temps ! Affirma Severus de manière catégorique.

— Je… Non. J'y ai seulement pensé… Mais, je peux vous assurer que j'ai transplané au terrier.

Les orbes profondément noirs sondèrent avec une virulence extrême le regard perdu de la jeune femme.

— _Je ne vous ai pas menti_, hoqueta Hermione plus qu'elle n'articula en cherchant à se voiler la face. _Vous me faites mal_.

Severus rompit le contact aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait établi.

—** Donc, je présume que vous remontiez le temps**, cracha-t-il plus qu'il ne parla.

— **Êtes-vous borné au point de ne pas comprendre ce que j'ai dit !** S'écria Hermione avant de céder à la raison puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait menti… Oh ! Je…

— En effet. « Oh, vous ! » Vous connaissiez parfaitement les enjeux, Granger.

Comment avait-elle pu mettre en danger la vie de son fils ? **NON !** Hurla-t-elle le regard à nouveau rivé au sien en chutant lourdement sur le sol.

Harry se précipita pour la soutenir, Severus l'avait devancé. Arthur, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, n'avait pas osé intervenir devant l'extrême dextérité du membre de l'ordre.

— Tout ça me dépasse, affirma Harry en regardant son amie rigidifiée sur le sol.

— Je partage ton avis, surenchérit monsieur Weasley.

— Je l'ai empêchée de commettre une autre bêtise, concéda Severus pour expliquer son geste. Il est déjà suffisant que son fils paye la première. Devant l'incrédulité qui se peignait sur les deux visages, il ajouta, tu te souviens avoir utilisé un retourneur de temps pour sauver la vie de ce stupide oiseau et de ton cabot de parrain.

— Je croyais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

— Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Elle a créé une boucle temporelle. Le problème ne réside pas dans ce qu'elle a fait, mais de ce qu'elle en a fait. Bien sûr, elle était effrayée. Bien sûr, elle n'a très certainement pas réfléchie à ce qu'elle faisait, mais le résultat n'en ait pas moins qu'elle a transgressé les règles en agissant directement sur le passé. C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Une rupture dans le continuum espace-temps. C'est pourquoi elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait. Pour elle, ça n'a tout simplement jamais existé.

— Mais c'est monstrueux ! Pourquoi Victor est le seul à avoir été affecté ?

— Lorsque la rupture s'est produite… Severus marqua une pause en serrant les dents, je suppose qu'il y avait un contact entre eux. Les choses ne sont redevenues ce qu'elles étaient que pour elle. Granger peut s'estimer heureuse !

— Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été très tendre avec toi, Severus, mais comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Être séparé de son enfant est une chose effroyable, d'autant qu'il est probable que nous ne le retrouvions jamais, trancha Harry en souvenir du sacrifice que sa propre mère avait fait pour lui.

Le regard de Severus se troubla profondément. Un centième de seconde avant que le trouble disparaisse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur l'infirmière de l'école.

— Que diable avez-vous fait subir à cette pauvre femme ? S'énerva Pompom devant la raideur caractéristique de la jeune femme.

0°0o0°0

Une fois la jeune femme en sécurité à l'infirmerie, Arthur repartit au terrier avec Harry. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre pour le moment et puis le jeune homme ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage son filleul par une absence aussi prolongée.

Severus sortit à son tour, après une brève entrevue avec Drago d'où il ressortait que ledit Lulu, personnage sans conteste moldu, ne figurait sur aucun endroit de la carte et qu'il avait dû par conséquent franchir les limites du château. Severus descendit aux cachots et plus précisément dans sa réserve pour prendre une potion de transformation. Sa forme obtenue, forme sous laquelle il n'aurait probablement aucun mal à régler le problème de ce trouble-fête, il se faufila jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour renifler son odeur.

Il respira toutes celles qui étaient présentes. Celle de l'enfant prédominait. Peut-être autant que celle de sa mère, et puis, il y avait la sienne, à forte dominance également. Il y avait également des effluves plus anciens, celle de Harry ainsi que d'autres qui provenait vraisemblablement du terrier. Mais nulle part, Severus ne trouva l'odeur d'un autre homme, enfin si, mais pas comme il s'y était attendu. Il s'éloigna de l'infirmerie pour essayer de mettre la main, à défaut de vouloir le supprimer véritablement, sur celui qu'il pensait être le père de l'enfant.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne lecture à tous, Eladora. ^^

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 8 - Premiers pas.

Severus avait couvert la quasi-totalité du domaine, sans trouver la moindre trace du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas les odeurs qui manquaient, mais une certaine logique à tout ça. Elles étaient présentes, et puis, brusquement, plus rien. Comme si le moldu s'était volatilisé. Or, il n'était visiblement pas sorcier. Severus s'aventura à l'extérieur et c'est là qu'il retrouva la trace des premières odeurs humaines. Faibles, mais perceptibles à son olfaction de loup et en tout point similaire avec celles qu'il avait humées à l'infirmerie.

Le moldu puisqu'il s'agissait de lui s'était aventuré à l'extérieur du château. Étaient mêlées aux premières, des odeurs plus fortes, boisées et animales qui n'étaient pas s'en lui rappeler… les siennes. Severus comprenait mieux maintenant la perte d'odeurs entre les deux points. Le moldu avait subi une transformation. Severus les avait sans doute sentis, mais son olfaction de loup était focalisée sur une odeur en particulier. C'est pourquoi son sens olfactif n'en avait pas tenu compte. Ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'autant qu'il avait d'abord songé à le faire disparaitre. Manifestement, quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place, et lui faire subir les affres de ces créatures était une perspective bien plus alléchante d'autant que celui-ci n'aurait pas bénéficié de sa mansuétude. Ce qui était dommage, c'était qu'il était peu probable que le moldu soit encore de ce monde. Les loups-garous mordaient pour tuer, instincts grégaires, plus rarement pour s'amuser ou punir comme le faisait, entre autres, Fenrir Greyback.

Malgré cela, Severus trouva le moldu vivant. Pas en très grande forme, puisque certaines parties de son corps avaient été comme déchiquetées et son visage en faisait partie, mais il était vivant. L'état animal de Severus ne lui permettant pas d'être d'un grand secours, il matérialisa un patronus pour en obtenir.

0°0

Avant de soigner son patient, l'infirmière lui fit boire le breuvage apporté par Severus. Préparation que le potionniste avait mis plus de onze années à obtenir. Sa fierté somme toute, même s'il n'avait pas pu sauver son ami, il avait fait en sorte que Remus parte en homme libre en reposant désormais en paix.

Dans une chambre bleu pâle, contiguë à l'infirmerie reposait Hermione. Minerva ne lui avait pas fait aucune remarque à son sujet. Il était conscient que cela lui brulait les lèvres. Ses collègues avaient décidé d'un commun accord de maintenir la jeune femme dans un état proche de celui du sommeil tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau. Mais nouveau, il n'y en aurait certainement jamais. Pour Severus, la situation était comparable à la chute de Sirius Black derrière le voile dans la salle de la mort. Le sortilège n'avait eu aucun impact dommageable en soi, il avait seulement provoqué la chute fatale derrière le rideau noir.

Aussi pénible et douloureux que cela puisse paraître, il y avait peu d'espoir de tirer l'enfant de ce mauvais pas. Serverus n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi et consacré sa nuit entière à la réflexion sans qu'il n'ait entrevu ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à l'ombre d'un espoir.

Les traits creusés et sombres par une nuit sans sommeil, il fut trop vite tiré d'un assoupissement fortuit par l'arrivée de son filleul et son petit ami. La mine sombre de Harry ne l'intrigua pas outre mesure, ce qui l'intrigua en revanche fut l'agitation du jeune homme.

— Je vais faire du café, suggéra Drago pour laisser les deux hommes discuter après s'être décollé bucallement parlant de son petit ami.

Petit ami dont la mâchoire du haut se désolidarisa de celle du bas pour produire un bâillement bruyant et pas vraiment distingué.

— Tu peux fermer la bouche, Harry. Tes amygdales me semblent resplendissantes.

— Désolé ! Ted a eu une très mauvaise nuit entre terreurs et contes à dormir debout. On l'a gardé avec nous. Molly m'a conseillé de consulter un médicomage. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

— Si tu en venais au fait, lui conseilla Severus de plus en plus intrigué.

— J'ai utilisé la légilimencie sur Teddy. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti.

— Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est la raison qui t'a poussé à le faire.

— « Là où les douleurs se rencontrent, le cœur les apaise ». Rassure-toi ça n'est pas de moi, mais de Luna à propos de la nuit Teddy. Ils étaient ensemble. Ted et… Victor. Ne me demande pas ni où, ni comment, je n'aurais pas plus de réponses à te fournir que ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'est avec Victor qu'il parlait, mais le fait est que Teddy a la possibilité de lui parler.

— Tu as donc renouvelé l'expérience, conclut Severus pour lui-même.

— En lui lançant un sortilège. L'expérience s'est montrée concluante. J'ai pu déceler sa présence. Harry marqua une pause, le temps de faire disparaître, il l'espérait, la petite boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. J'aimerais que ça offre une vraie possibilité, le supplia le jeune homme en capturant impérieusement le regard de son ainé.

Les mains de Severus bougèrent nerveusement. La fatigue, mais d'autres bouleversements également. Pour les empêcher de s'agiter continuellement, Severus se versa une quantité importante de liquide noir et fumant dans un bol qu'il avala tel quel. Il reposa le bol et avança sa main vers la cafetière pour le remplir à nouveau.

— Merci, Drago, ton café est excellent, affirma-t-il avant de se redresser sûr de lui, comme si son trouble n'était qu'une petite faille momentanée que la machine avait réparée d'elle-même.

0°0

— _Il est d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?_ S'inquiéta Teddy les larmes aux yeux dès qu'il vit revenir Harry. Je lui ai promis de revenir vite, tu comprends.

— Oui, il est d'accord, le rassura le jeune homme. Nous retournons à Poudlard, Molly. Son regard changea de direction. Severus pense que c'est mieux pour Teddy… qu'il soit au calme, continua le jeune homme avec un ton néanmoins chargé d'excuses.

— Ou comment vous faire savoir poliment que vous n'appréciez que très moyennement l'hospitalité que l'on vous offre.

— **Taisez-vous les garçons !** Se fâcha Molly. Je crois que j'apprécierais sans aucun doute un peu de ce silence de temps en temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. La cérémonie a lieu à 14 heures. N'est-ce pas un peu juste ? Concéda la mère de Ron en s'adressant à celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils.

— Et bien, on fera ce que l'on pourra !

« À tout à l'heure, mon chéri », entendit Harry.

Molly s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son tablier de cuisine pour embrasser Teddy avant qu'il ne parte.

0°0

Pour Drago, les mêmes interrogations avaient été soulevées concernant les similitudes entre les deux hommes.

— Il te ressemble beaucoup moins maintenant. On dirait qu'il est passé au travers d'un vitrage ou d'un… hachoir à viandes ! Argua le jeune homme après un passage à l'infirmerie.

Severus enregistra sans s'appesantir davantage sur l'apparence du moldu.

— Pompom a effacé sa mémoire et Dawlish va se charger de le ramener à Londres pour le faire admettre dans un hôpital moldu, résuma Severus les lèvres exagérément pincées.

— Tu crois toujours qu'il est le père de Victor ? Avança Harry.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se remémora simplement la façon dont il avait été blessé en voyant la jeune femme au ministère. La revoir après tout ce temps, avait rouvert une blessure qui peinait à cicatriser. Pour autant, son apparence frêle affublé d'un épais manteau dissimulant un ventre rebondi lui avait donné l'envie de la protéger. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait.

— Je te propose de faire un jeu, Teddy, s'empressa-t-il de dire à Ted Lupin. Avec Victor, bien entendu, lui proposa celui-ci en agitant un flacon au contenu laiteux.

Ces paroles eurent un effet bénéfique sur l'enfant dont la chevelure d'un bleu électrique depuis la nuit dernière revenait à des nuances plus douces, moins tourmentées.

— La potion que tu vas boire te permettra de m'entendre.

— Est-ce qu'il t'entendra lui aussi ?

— Non. Tu seras le seul à m'entendre. Je crois que Victor est suffisamment effrayé, avança Severus pour obtenir l'entière collaboration de l'enfant.

Ted hocha significativement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Je peux aller m'allonger maintenant, Severus, demanda le petit garçon en bâillant derrière sa petite main. J'ai très sommeil.

— Tu peux.

La question d'une relation père/fils se souleva dans la tête de Severus à ce moment-là, sans qu'il ne lui accorde la moindre attention pour le moment. Severus s'assura du sommeil de l'enfant pour pénétrer son esprit en toute sécurité. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les pleurs d'un petit garçon. Comme Molly l'avait fait avant lui, il pensa à l'enfant lui-même avant d'être confronté à une autre réalité que la jeune Luna avait parfaitement analysée.

Encore un peu sur la réserve, Severus assista plus qu'à un échange entre les deux enfants dont l'un semblait attendre énormément de l'autre. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que le plus grand ait réussi par de longs échanges à calmer le plus jeune dont les sanglots perduraient.

« Il a froid », fit savoir Ted Lupin à Severus.

« Victor a froid parce qu'il fait froid ou c'est le sentiment qu'il a parce qu'il a peur ? »

« Il a froid parce que le sol est froid », lui répondit rapidement Teddy.

« Demande-lui s'il peut se lever ! »

Parce que le fait de le formuler explicitement donnait au petit garçon une existence tangible, un environnement froid traversa le corps de Severus de part en part. Oui, il fait froid, pensa celui-ci très brièvement en entendant les pleurs de l'enfant. Être recroquevillé lui faisait oublier ses peurs. Se lever signifiait s'y livrer et occasionnait de nouveaux pleurs.

La sensation de chaleur commença par le bout de ses doigts puis se propagea sur l'intégralité de ses phalanges. Des picotements plus précisément. Dû à cette impression de froid. Froid qu'il ne ressentait plus d'ailleurs, si ce n'est ce picotement persistant qui se rependait dans sa main.

Le lien qui s'était établi entre Ted Lupin et Victor Granger comptait désormais un interlocutoire supplémentaire. Pour autant, aucune des trois personnes ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte.

« Continue de lui parler, Ted ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

« Fais de la magie, Severus ! », marmotta Victor comme il lui arrivait encore de le faire dans son sommeil de petit garçon.

Oh, mon Dieu ! Il le sentait. Cette chaleur dans sa main. C'était celle de… son fils.

« Écoute-moi bien, Victor ! Énonça clairement Severus en choisissant à propos ses mots. Je vais faire de la magie, mais il va falloir que tu me montres où tu te trouves. »

« _**Je ne sais pas »,**_ gémit l'enfant dans l'affolement.

« Je sais que ça te fait peur, Victor. Mais si tu ne peux pas te lever, tu dois ouvrir les yeux. »

« D'accord » marmotta à nouveau l'enfant en resserrant instinctivement ses petits doigts contre une forme invisible.

Tout était noir, mais indistinctement se dessinait proche et tout autour de l'enfant un pavement qui pouvait ressembler aux murs froids et humides des cachots.

« Écarte les bras Victor ! » Le pria doucement Severus.

Le petit garçon mit beaucoup de temps à déplier ses petits bras groggy par la peur autant que par le froid de part et d'autre de son corps. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint, le bout de ses doigts racla des deux côtés la pierre froide et grasse d'humidité des souterrains des cachots.

« C'est dur. Partout c'est dur », s'affola l'enfant faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il devait se situer dans un endroit très certainement conique puisqu'il pouvait à peine se tenir debout malgré la petitesse de ses pieds.

La chaleur de ses doigts lui échappait. Severus entendit crier avant d'être expulsé par le réveil de Ted. Il n'avait pas une exacte certitude quant au temps qu'il lui était imparti, mais il avait le sentiment d'y être resté une éternité.

— Il est à Poudlard, affirma Severus en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

La métamorphose n'avait jamais été sa matière de prédilection, mais le temps était venu pour lui de se prouver qu'il n'avait pas été seulement un élève brillant dans quelques matières, mais un élève brillant tout court. Il se concentra un court instant et dans la seconde qui suivit l'enfant était dans ses bras. Il les resserra instinctivement autour du petit corps frigorifié avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh eut toutes les peines du monde à s'occuper de son petit malade qui n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole et qui n'était pas non plus enclin à lâcher prise. Bousculé émotionnellement par ce qu'il venait de vivre en un peu plus de douze heures, il était accroché à Severus qui représentait son salut.

— Fais de la magie, Severus ! Marmotta le petit garçon de son monde.

— Tu es avec moi, murmura doucement celui-ci à son oreille.

Severus dut recommencer plusieurs fois pour faire comprendre à l'enfant en lui caressant les cheveux qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. C'est la chaleur qui se rependait dans son corps qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait changé d'endroit. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma bien vite sous la brûlure de la lumière environnante.

— Verriez-vous une objection à ce que je l'emmène chez moi ?

— Ce serait bien la première fois que vous accordez un quelconque crédit à mon avis. Je n'ai pas l'assentiment de sa mère, continua l'infirmière. Aussi me contenterais-je de celui de son père, lui accorda-t-elle d'un clignement des yeux. Gardez-le tout contre vous ! C'est la meilleure des médications qu'il m'ait été donné de préconiser.

0°0

Leurs rapports à eux étaient depuis bien longtemps chaleureux, mais là il s'agissait de tendresse. En un mot, bien loin des très stricts rapports enseignants/élèves, pensa Harry en voyant revenir son ancien professeur portant encore l'enfant dans ses bras.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que s'annonçait la cérémonie, Victor consentit à desserrer son emprise sur son père. Sa température corporelle était revenue à la normale. Il n'avait pas encore réclamé sa mère, mais il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Severus en avait profité pour changer Victor, l'habillant de ses propres robes à échelle de l'enfant.

— J'ai droit à des habits de sorcier, constata celui-ci, le visage très lumineux.

Severus observa plus attentivement le petit garçon, les traits plus tout à fait de bébé, mais pas encore de petit garçon. Le menton volontaire de sa mère, ses traits doux et ce regard fort et accrocheur plein de promesses, mais aussi porteur de doutes. Victor était encore bien petit, mais il y avait beaucoup de vivacité dans ce petit bout d'homme. Severus le connaissait à peine, il l'aimait déjà. Mais comment ne pas aimer un petit garçon qui s'était blotti dans vos bras ?

— Je pourrais te parler deux secondes, Teddy s'impatiente et la cérémonie ne va pas tarder.

Severus fit le silence autour de lui pour ne pas laisser l'enfant tout seul.

— Minerva souhaite que Hermione assiste à l'enterrement de Remus. Elle ne l'a pas encore réveillé parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Je n'imagine pas une cérémonie sans heurts entre vous. Victor ne voudra pas s'éloigner de toi et tu comptes bien y assister également. Le mieux est que Hermione n'y assiste pas. Ce n'est pas juste, mais je n'ai pas mieux à proposer, concéda Harry en une moue peinée.

— Je vais rester ici.

— Je veux que Victor soit là, déclara Ted Lupin en venant s'asseoir sur le lit où Victor était encore allongé.

— C'est d'accord, Teddy. Victor vient aussi.

Le visage poupin de Victor allait de l'un à l'autre en une moue triste et désemparée. Severus comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Le silence perturbait l'enfant dans la mesure où il les voyait parler, mais ne les entendait pas. Il leva le sortilège avant que Victor ne fonde en larmes se morigénant au passage de n'avoir pas pensé à ça. Il le souleva dans ses bras pour le porter. Victor s'endormit dès que son père marcha pour sortir de la chambre. Ted donna la main à Harry. L'enfant était triste, mais tout au fond de son cœur, un regain d'espoir était né en la personne de Victor Granger.

À suivre...


End file.
